Erotic Education Vol 3 BUKKAKE ACADEMY
by trixipixie
Summary: AU/some OCC - The students of Kaji No Dansei Boys Academy that are spending the summer on campus finally get to live out their fantasies with the female staff, that includes the new teacher Rukia Kuchiki, when a huge summer storm hits Karakura town LEMON! Studentxteacher rape
1. Prologue

I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters

A/N- This is not a love story-This story is not for the faint of heart, will include coercion, reluctance and bukkake- so if you're not into that or whatever please look else just really, really over the top. Now I've warned you, ok?

AU/some OCC - when a huge summer storm hits Karakura town, the students of Kaji No Dansei Boys Academy, that are spending the summer on campus finally get to live out their fantasies with the female staff, which includes the new teacher Rukia Kuchiki. Multiple pairings Featuring IchixRuki, YoruxKisu, UryuxOri, RukixRenji RukixGrim, TatsuxGrim, YoruxBya and many more

**A/N 9.2011-So you may be noticing a theme if you read any of my stories. This next bit won't be new to you- I love to write. I get excited about a story and I jump in head first, ready to get to the good parts; but like so many stories before it (HANDS ON, HOUSE OF GODLY GEARS, SAYURI ...) I realized that B.A. could not just be really good but great. So here, we are again, another rewrite. (Deep down I must love the work)But I think you'll like it better. I sure do.**

* * *

**Erotic Education- Vol. 3 Bukkake Academy**

**Prologue**

**Monday.**

Shunsui Kyouraku sighed heavily, the long relaxed kind of sigh which one normally makes after waking from a restful sleep. Which was appropriate, as he was laying on the roof of Kaji no Dansei* Academy, directly over the gym and he had in fact just woken from a very sound sleep.

He ran his hands of his thick dark brown hair making sure no hair was out of place in the somewhat conspicuous long pony tail. The bright pink string that kept his hair tied was in contrast to the expensive high end gray suit he wore. With a scratch of is chin, bristling his wispy 5 o'clock shadow and a languid stretch, he resolved himself to go.

"Hmm. I'd better get moving before Nanao comes looking for me."

"Too late." The stern voice barely containing the heated anger coming from his personal Assistant Nanao Ise, her dark eyes flashing. She was leaning against a vent, her normally neatly quaffed dark brown hair was a bit out of place having to climb to the roof in her current attire. Her feet aching from being confined in the most treacherous platform heels Kyouraku made her wear, and though the weather was quite balmy, what with her standing around in a full maid's uniform; another requirement from her eccentric employer, was not very comfortable.

Without flinching Kyouraku reached for his fedora securing it atop his head before standing and brushing himself off. He looked at his dark beautiful bespectacled assistant as his eyes continued staring at her black heels before scanning slowly up the white stockings that covered her long legs. She was very sexy in her quaint and elaborate maid uniform. The bodice of Nanao's dress cupped her breasts just right, leaving the pale firm mounds delectably visible. He loved brunettes and out of all the brunettes he loved, Nanao Ise was at the top of his list.

"Soo, what's on tap?" he said coolly, walking to her and looking down lustily at Nanao's heaving chest.

"You idiot." Nanao said kicking the towering principle in his shin.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Kyouraku hopped around on one leg rubbing his attacked limb. "Now my Nanao-chan, don't act like that. This job is stressful and I need time to get away."

"You need to run this school!" she scolded, her hands on her hips.

Kyouraku had grown up in a wealthy family, in which he never saw or really never knew, because from the time he could walk he was shipped off to boarding school. He didn't mind in the least, except that aside from the studies, it left very little room for romantic extracurricular activities.

Either the teachers and staff were all male or, what little female staff there were, was well over the age of consent and were worried about their great-grandchildren as opposed to helping an eager youth learn the ways of love.

He vowed when he got out of school to create his own school. And though education would be at the fore front for the male minds he would mold, he would also give them all that he never had. Beautiful young female teachers to ogle and chase.

Nothing gets a young man to class like a great pair of legs and big breasts, he would say.

And thus Kaji No Dansei Academy was created some 20 years ago. The school itself reminiscent of the Palace of Versailles sat on several hundred acres at the base of the Karakura mountains. It was connected to the city by one bridge that crossed the Karakura River at its narrowest point.

The school was a sight to see. Kyouraku spared no expense in having it built and had all the amentias that he loved, inspiration coming from the various schools he had gone to, to be transplanted and recreated here. Dormitories fit for celebrities connected to the building. A state of the art gym and swimming faculty. Computers for each of the 500 boys that attended the school plus the staff. 24 hour maid and cooking services for the growing boys.

It was something out of a dream, and parents paid well to get their boys enrolled into this school. It had a stellar academic reputation. Once there, the boys begged to return year after year, until they were turned away after graduation. Many of the students were legacy's following in their father's footsteps. Kyouraku felt he was building relationships with fathers and sons through common interests of beautiful women.

The staff was 98% female, from teachers to kitchen staff. The boarding school had maids that cleaned rooms and served meals. They, including Nanao, were required to wear maid uniforms. Kyouraku had tried also to enforce, especially on Nanao, the phrase, "Yes, master," when answering any of the male students or himself. But she quickly let him know with a chop to his throat, that such a thing would not fly.

The female teaching staff did not have to wear the maid uniforms but it was expected of them to look as nice as possible and keep themselves in shape.

Many a female organization tried to stop Kaji No Dansei Academy's practices but since it was fully disclosed, to the applicants what was expected of them and they signed a contract and were paid very well for their teaching skills that too didn't go any further than idle chatter.

"You've missed several important conference calls and the board meeting was pushed back to next week because no one could find you."

"You knew where I was."

"Yes, and was I supposed to tell them everything, that the founder and principal is asleep somewhere on the grounds?"

Kyouraku smiled, as if nothing was wrong. Nanao Ise was the only one who could talk to him like that. She was just frustrated at taking the reins. But he liked when she was in charge. He had often invited her to join him in his afternoon machinations but she always said no. But he always kept his hopes that someday she would.

"You need to call Ukitake-san back, also I sent flowers to Momo Hinamori."

"Hmm, good." Kyouraku was serious for a moment. It was unfortunate that the poor girl spooked so easily. She was obviously too delicate for this type of work. "What about her replacement?"

"Shihouin-san is picking her up from the train station today."

"What's her name again? And did she sign the contract?"

"Yes, I have it all here. And her name is, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Hmm, sounds quite exotic. Do you have a picture?"

"No." Nanao said coldly. "But I'm sure her brother-in-law, Kuchiki-sensei, does."

"Ohh." Kyouraku let the idea of initiating the new teacher fall dead at his feet. Nanao continued on to go over the things she would make sure he completed.

They both stopped their conversation when hearing a rumbling in the distance. Dark clouds were building up and heading in from several hundred miles away.

"Hm, it's gonna be a big one when it hits."

.

to be continue

…...

*Kaji no Dansei = forge men


	2. Chapter 1

**Erotic Education- Vol. 3 Bukkake Academy**

**Chapter One **

_Friday. Three days ago._

Momo Hinamori was beside herself. She was trapped in the hall on a deserted wing of the school. She had just come from her afternoon secret delight, her fingers still smelled of her own nectar. Her mind was focused on watching the senior boys after their P.E. class, one boy in particular. She had been so preoccupied with her daydream, she didn't notice the two students stalking her, and before she knew it, she was pulled around a corner.

"Well, how about it sensei?" The silver haired boy wanted an answer to his provocative question, that had left his teach speechless.

The boy's wide grin added to her shock and revulsion along with his question. She held her books to her chest as if to distance herself from him, her eyes closed as she turned away from his hot breath. He was practically pressing her to the wall. His arm raised and pressed against the wall on her left side to prevent her from heading down the hall.

"Ichimaru-san, that's no way to talk to your teacher." She said half-heartedly. Still reeling from the question.

"I think it's perfectly fine, with a teacher as good looking as you." His voice was sweet. "You get something and I get something in return."

"No. You need to get to your next class." She was squirming as his slitted eyes glinted behind his silver bangs.

"Alright, if you won't let me fuck you. You can at least suck my dick." He said matter a factly as if it was a normal thing to say to your teacher.

Her eyes widened with disgust and rage. In a flash, she raised her hand and slapped him firmly across the face. The slapping sound echoed down the hall.

Gin Ichimaru reeled back, his face stinging.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" The enraged petite teacher shouted indignantly.

"Ho,ho." He replied, a bit shocked that she had the nerve to do it. His smile spreading the width of his face. Then instantly his face revealed anger that Momo hadn't seen in her 6 months at the academy.

"That's not nice sensei." He grabbed her arms holding them over her head, her books spilling on the floor at their feet. "I think you better watch how you talk to me. What with you escapades, watching the 4th years in the locker rooms and all."

Momo's eyes widened. Her breath catching. Her heart pounding.

"What's the one you like…?" Gin stepped back tapping his chin with one hand her arms still securely over her head with the other.

"Sousuke." Kuugo Ginjou said, from behind Gin. He had been watching the whole exchange in the hall acting as look out.

"How –"

"How did I know you like to touch yourself." He said the words slowly almost breathlessly in her ear. "When you watch him shower in the locker room. Which hand is it? The one that rubs that dirty cunt of yours."

His eyes were still happy slits as he watched panic spread on her face. He grabbed her wrists sniffing her left hand as she squirmed, then her right. He smirked disapprovingly at her.

"Sensei, you're a pervert."

Momo held her head down in shame. Tears streaming from her eyes.

"You should give it up anyway. He wouldn't be interest in an old hag like you." Gin said plainly enjoying the pain he was causing.

"But I on the other hand, well I think you're a peach." ;)

.

Grimmjow Jagerjacques stared into the deep blue eyes of the pinned girl under him, his large hand holding her two small wrists easily and tightly above her head. His lean yet muscled arms straining against the confines of his jet black school jacket, his white school shirt underneath and red tie were in disarray. His deep red school pants were opened at the waist, just hanging below his round firm ass, he was giving his thick long erect cock space to move. It was already shiny and slick with the maid's juices. His hair was wild from the maid's attempts to free herself from him. His turquoise eyes narrowed lustily, as he licked his lips.

Her maid uniform was in disarray, her small pert breast spilling out of the top. He grinned salaciously as he watched her wiggle, her breasts wobbling wildly, in delight under him. He wasn't fooled by the angry look on her face. She always played the victim when he caught her during her rounds of cleaning his dorm room.

The thick white ruffles of her maid uniform were at her waist. Her long white thigh hi stocking still in place; though her small white bikini panties were stained with her honey and dangled around her left ankle, her black patent Mary Jane shoes glinted in the sunlight streaming in from his dorm room window.

"Jagerjacques-san, please I have to get to work." The young maid Tatsuki Arisawa hoped the randy school boy wouldn't take her seriously no matter the scowl on her face. He never did any other time so why would today be different. Her breath caught as his hand slid up her thigh and he sunk down on to her. He licked the curve of her neck as he pushed her legs open and slid inside her again, pistoning in and out.

He looked up at his watch; he had another good ten minutes before his next class to enjoy her.

.

_Girls are so persistent_. Ashido Kano thought as the warm wet tongue of Aimari Shinzo slid in his mouth. She was from the Jinsei o Netsubou* girl's school. She was on their track team and she had run over ten miles to get to Kaji. And had hidden of the bushes waiting for him. His wild dark auburn hair hung in his face as he rolled his eyes halfheartedly in the kissed the girl; though Aimari was trying to reach his tonsils.

She was cute enough, most all the girl in that school were. She had a great athletic body. Nice tits. He was squeezing them as he thought about it. She was forceful though, she had been for the last 15 minutes trying to get him on his back. Her hands were already under his school shirt; his black school jacket was lying over some bushes where she had thrown it when she tore it off him.

His strong arms held her firmly to his body, as she raked her hands through his spikey shoulder length hair. He was trying to get a hold of her arms before she pulled him out of his clothes. It wasn't that he wasn't interested. She wasn't the first Jinsei girl that had made the trek over the bridge to get to the boys at Kaji but he liked to be the one calling the shots. And this tentacled horny girl was turning him off. He looked over her shoulder at his watch. He had a good ten minutes before he'd send her on her way.

.

Renji Abarai's skin was moist with perspiration and his long crimson hair was down around his shoulders. He was tucking in his school shirt and straightening his tie. His tall slender athletic body showed the relax demeanor of being freshly fucked.

"Good." He said looking at his watch; he had ten minutes to get across campus to his next class. He took a deep breath having just emptied his teenaged lust into the panting maid under him. Isane was so sweet and reserved, and once he got her corned, she never said no.

She sat exhausted at his feet. Her huge breasts exposed and rosy from where he had been kneading and squeezing them roughly. Her pale lavender hair was disheveled. Renji pulled his hair back into a ponytail, looking at the maid blissful expression. His cock eager for more twitched in his trousers.

"You're pretty hot." He said kneeling down and kissing her roughly on the lips while he groped her uncovered breasts crudely.

"See ya later, I gotta get to class." He said with a wave.

"Abarai-san." Isane responded breathlessly, her mound flooding with moisture again.

.

Kisuke Urahara sat on the edge of the bench next to Shuuhei Hisagi who was equally excited. They watched the two women playing tennis, though they only focused on the jostling and bouncing breasts of English teacher Yoruichi Shihouin and Home Economics teacher Rangiku Matsumoto. The two teachers often came out when they thought the courts were free and played a round. But for the last several months, they always had two very eager spectators.

Kisuke's sandy blonde hair bobbed as his head moved back and forth watching the two teachers. He had his school jacket off and across his lap to cover the blatant erection he had. He could guess what Shuuhei was thinking, but all he could think of was how much better, the game would be if both women were naked. He smiled to himself imagining it.

Yoruichi could feel their horny teenage eyes boring into her. It wasn't that she minded. In fact, she liked it very much. One of her best pleasures at this job was teasing the male students. Watching their tongues wag and their stiff cocks that most tried to hide. But today, they were putting her off her game. She was already down 15-love to Rangiku and she wasn't about to lose.

"Don't you guys have to get to class?" She shouted up to the bleachers.

"NO!" Kisuke shouted down happy that he was being addressed. "We got ten minutes."

.

She smelled delicious and she tasted even better. Ichigo Kurosaki lapped slowly at the flowing nectar. His large strong hands gripping the ample thighs he was between. Her cute mew of approval sent a shiver up his spine. He felt his cock swelling in his pants. She had driven right for his belt when he came in kitchen a few minutes prior... She loved to have his cock in her mouth, he loved having it there. She was an expert. He loved her to have her way with it to, but he told her he was running late and only had ten minutes to spare.

He rolled his tongue over her throbbing stiff clit.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san." Nel Tu-o the school head chef was in heaven, laying over a counter in the huge kitchen that served the students and staff of the school. She looked down between her legs seeing the orange spikey hair Ichigo as he worked her over.

It was Not only being surrounded by a school full of horny and handsome boys, but being serviced now by one of the most handsome, that had Nel's head swimming. She was a very lucky girl.

He was rushing though. She liked to spend as much time with him as possible. His tongue was like a magic wand and even now, he was pushing her to the brink.

If only he was actually hers. Their relationship was just a playful one, though. She had offered her body to every part him but he only let her suck him off, or he gave her head or fucked her expertly with those long nimble fingers, she could tell he wanted more but he always kept himself at bay. She definitely wanted more. But he wasn't willing yet and she was happy to wait, as long as she got some.

Nel's toes curled, her legs wrapping around Ichigo's neck as he sucked insistently in her clit. Her orgasm detonating in the pit of her stomach and shooting through her.

.

"I gotta get to class in 10 minutes Onee-san." Kaien Shiba was totally depressed. He had spent his break between classes being his sister's pack mule. The schools science teacher Kuukaku Shiba.

He was carrying supplies from her car to her classroom. He had done his best to hide from her but to no avail.

He knew what his other friends did on their breaks between classes or at lunch. But today he was out of luck.

His face showed his tortured disappointment.

"Oi Starrk." Kaien said seeing the school grounds keeper leaning against the side of the building. "Can you take this?"

Starrk, not one to overdo it , cocked his eyebrow at the stack of boxes the boy was carrying.

"Hey you're Shiba-san's brother right."

"Yeah, this is stuff for her class."

"Sure, I'll take it." Starrk said with a lewd smirk.

"Cool, Tell her I'm sorry but I gotta get to class." Kaien said running off with a wave.

.

"You don't seem to have a fever, Hirako-san." The school nurse Orihime Inoue brushed the blonde bangs from Shinji Hirako's forehead and left her hand there for several seconds then touched her own head again.

"You seem fine." She continued.

"Really? I feel hot." Shinji said staring intently at the full bosom and bursting cleavage of the auburn haired nurse. Her white nurse's uniform seemed to be one size too small at least and every curve of her body was visible. Shinji left his hands in his lap to cover his growing erection.

"We'll I'm sure I can prescribe something."

Shinji's eyes widened as he slowly looked over his shoulder to see that scowling face of the school doctor Uryuu Ishida, his eyeglasses gleaming.

"Ahh." Shinji jumped down from the exam table, his hands still over his tented pants. "No, I feel better. I got be in class in ten minutes anyway."

"Mm."

.

They were like a gang, all seven of them always together, except when they had carnal engagements. Ichigo Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara, Grimmjow Jagerjacques, Renji Abarai, Ashido Kano, Kaien Shiba and Shuuhei Hisagi. They had been best friends for as long as they could remember. And the supple and willing staff of the school had actually brought them closer and made school life away from home bearable. They had to look out for each other. Make sure no one got caught and no one got too crazy.

Their insane good looks and matching libidos had the girls of Jinsei, hell the girls all over Karakura calling them the Magnificent Seven. And for many of those girls they lived up to their name.

They walked the halls like a pack of prowling lions, as if they owned the place. The school uniforms of Kaji No Dansei added to the savage beauty of each boy. The clean lines of the jet black jackets set against the clean crisp white shirts and red ties, and that set against the deep crimson matching red slacks and black dress shoes.

Even if they didn't want to admit it, the seven teenagers not only set the heart racing of the girls in town but also most of the teachers.

The boys stood in the hall just down from their next class. Comparing notes. Another day of successful conquests. Except for ..

"Kaien, you're gonna die a virgin." Grim exclaimed with a hearty laugh.

"Whatever, just cause I don't want your sloppy seconds doesn't mean I'm never gonna get a girl."

"It does if I fuck 'em all first." Grim replied with a snort looking out the huge window. The distance was dark gray.

"You went to the kitchen again didn't you Ichigo?" Renji asked his orange haired friend who seemed to be in his own little world.

"Why?" Ichigo said dully. He hated this portion of their day. He wasn't one to kiss and tell, though every one of them knew what he was up to.

"You smell like it."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He began wiping his mouth wildly. He had thought he washed up well when he left Nel happy and moaning.

Renji burst out laughing.

"So I guess you were having a quick bite to eat but I was talking about you smell like the cherry pie we had for lunch."

Ichigo stared red faced and angry at the howling Renji as the others boys joined in laughing.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Ichigo shouted punching Renji in the jaw. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"WHAT THE HELL ICHIGO!" Renji shouted back. Renji raised his fist to hit Ichigo back poking Grim in the eye with his elbow.

"Watch it asshole." Grim shouted pushing Renji, who slammed into Kisuke.

Soon all seven boys were in a scuffle.

The class bell rung, but the shouting, fighting boys didn't hear a thing.

"Shouldn't you all be getting to class?"

They all abruptly stopped their dog pile fight looking up seeing the un-amused face of Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya Kuchiki was there stern, stoic no-nonsense Japanese literature teacher. He lived on the grounds just like the rest of the teachers but since he was the only male, and pretty well off, he had a house built about a mile or so away from the main building.

"Ahh."

They all mumbled standing up and straightening their uniforms. Byakuya demanded disciple and it had been drilled into them so much so that they all stood at attention around him as in a military school.

"Just get to class." Byakuya said already weary as he turned to go to his own class.

.

The boys were still bickering when they finally made it to class; as the door opened their homeroom teacher Momo Hinamori dashed past them.

"What the hell was that all about?" Grimm said entering only slightly interested.

"She's weird." Kaien responded shoving past Renji and into the room.

"So does that mean no class today?" Shuuhei asked, he was looking around to see if it was a fire drill or something.

"What are you doing in here Aizen?" Kisuke asked, his mood immediately souring, seeing Sousuke Aizen and Gin talking.

"Urahara." The dark haired boy said, a lone curl falling between his eyes. His voice as cool and even as his eyes. It wasn't a secret Kisuke and Sousuke didn't care for each other. "Like it's any of your business but Gin sent me some stupid text telling me to meet him in here. As soon as I came over to Gin Hinamori-sensei screamed and ran out."

"And nobody knows why she was screaming?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Maybe it's a woman thing." Kuugo said looking back at Gin.

Gin was pretending he had no idea what the uproar with Momo was either.

Even after he had shown Momo Hinamori the incriminating photos on his phone, he had taken as she masturbated while watching Aizen in the locker room, she was actually going to try and act as if nothing happened.

If she wasn't going to do what he wanted then Gin was determined make sure she wasn't going to stay at the school.

He had sent a plain text just asking Sousuke to come to the class and when Momo saw him, she expected the worst and went running from the room.

Gin was sure she was gone for good.

..

Ichigo rolled over in his bed, his amber eyes at half-mast. He was having such a good dream, there was a girl. There was always a girl. Always the same girl. She had a smile that melted him from the inside out, but that's all he saw. That smile, the rest of her face was always in shadow. Always.

The same dream came so frequently that he hated going to sleep now, it was frustrating. Be so close to her all the time so close he could almost smell her. He could touch. In addition, he loved touching her, kissing her, being inside her, coming inside her. He woke up in the middle of the night his cock stiff his sheets cold wet and sticky from his release.

Ichigo Kurosaki pulled the sheets from himself and slipped from his bed. The room was still dark only the fading moonlight left. He knew his way around this dorm room even with his eyes closed so walking in the dark was no problem.

Kisuke, his roommate was still fast asleep.

Ichigo cleaned himself up and laid back down. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for some time. What was the use anyway? He'd only dream about her.

.

To be continued.

Thanks for reading please review

*Jinsei o Netsubou= eager for life


	3. Chapter 2

**Erotic Education- Vol. 3 Bukkake Academy**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Saturday**

"Turn that shit down!" Grimm snapped angrily about the TV that was blaring storm warnings. The storm warnings had been going on for the last several weeks but the 'big' storm everyone was predicting hadn't hit. However, due to the warnings, the school had forbidden the students from any weekend off campus travel. Grimm was wearing a tight black t-shirt displaying the colors of his current favorite band and dark blue jeans hanging low on his waist; he was stir-crazy to say the least.

The only students that had been able to escape the confines of the school were the ones that were going home early for summer break, which didn't include any of the Mag-7.

"I said turn that shit down!" Grim repeated groaning and reaching for the remote from Kensei Muguruma.

"I want to watch the weather Jeagerjaques. If you don't like it leave!" Kensei, wearing his civvies, dark green khaki's and a white tank top, said standing and facing Grimm toe to toe. Kensei was right. The elaborate school has several lounge areas and spaces for the boys to hang out at all over the campus and each room was stocked with several flat screens, gaming systems, computers and TVs.

In this particular student lounge there were several dozen boys hanging out, talking, playing games and watching TV on a few different monitors.

"Don't try to start shit with me just cause you're stuck on campus. So am I and I don't mind kickin your ass for fun." Kensei growled issuing a challenge to the irate Grimm.

"You think you can shit head?" Grimm snorted incredulously, a wicked grin spreading across his face. The maids had been out of Grimm's reach once the weekend started, he had no way to corner one easily, so he was very anxious and full of excess energy, if he couldn't fuck, a fight was even better.

"Whoa, whoa." Ichigo said as he, Kisuke, Ashido and Renji came between the two boys. With all the testosterone flowing in Kaji, fights were inevitable. But Ichigo wasn't in the mood and he'd definitely watch his friends back should something jump off, so it was better to retreat before that happened.

"Let's get outta here Grimm."

"And go where?" Grimm struggling to get his hands on Kensei, while still shouting he replied as it took all six of his friends to pull him from Kensei and the lounge area.

"We can go outside, to get some fresh air." Kisuke said brightly.

It took several more minutes to get Grimm outside and out of the view of Kensei, but once they did Grimm still fuming yanked himself free of his friends restraining arms and gathered himself.

They all meandered further and further away from the school building, each picking up Grimm's anxiety because they felt confined on all 100 acres of the school.

Clouds were rolling in and if the weather reports were right they'd be inundated with rain for weeks, and wouldn't even be able to enjoy the campus grounds. It was now or never.

Boredom was setting in with the boys quickly as they walked and it wasn't long until they flopped in the middle of the grassy courtyard behind the school.

"Guess what?" Kaien said wanting to break the silence that had befallen them. "Hinamori quit yesterday."

"Really? What happened?" Renji asked.

"Don't know the details, I just over heard." Kaien worked in the school office after classes. He got all the information the boys needed especially about the maid staff – when and where the maids would be separated or working and cleaning alone. It had all worked out quite well for all the boys except Kaien.

"Everyone was in a panic." Kaien said leaning back thinking of how the teachers and Nanao were running around. Kyouraku seemed unaffected though.

"So, who's gonna be our homeroom teacher Monday?" Shuuhei, who was lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand, said mildly interested.

"I hope it's Yoruichi," Kisuke said hopefully with a dreamy look on his face.

"Nah, they already called some girl in who was supposed to come in next semester. She's coming Monday."

"What's her name?" Ichigo said.

"Mm…," Kaien was thinking, it was an unusual name. "Ah! Riki…No wait, I mean, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Kuchiki, huh? Do you thinks she related to, Kuchiki-sensei?"

_Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia Kuchiki._ Ichigo who had been laying back in the grass, sat up resting on his elbows, saying the name over and over again in his head as his friends continued to talk.

"You know what I'd love to do?" Shuuhei began looking back at the palace like school, his imagination running wild, having seen Rangiku Matsumoto walking across the grounds heading to the teachers suites.

"What's that?"

"Put this place on lock down and fuck the shit out of Matsumoto." Shuuhei replied with a smile before rolling over on his back and closing his eyes.

"Ha, you couldn't handle her."

"Like hell I couldn't."

"Done that!" Renji said proudly.

"What? When?" Shuuhei snapped sitting up and glaring at Renji.

"Whenever I wanted. She's always totally up for it."

"Except for with Shuuhei it seems." Ashido chimed in.

"Shut up."

"I want-," Kisuke began.

"We know, Yoruichi." They said in bored unison.

"She's fucking hot."

"I agree. I'd take her and Halibel.. Tia Halibel." Grimm said joining the conversation now that they were talking about one of his favorite subjects. Sex.

"You'd have to get 'em away from me."

"Like that would be hard."

"Sarugaki's cute." Kaien said.

"She looks like a little kid."

"Are you into lolicon, you freak?" Ashido asked with narrowing eyes.

"No, she's just cute and she not a little kid."

"Kuukaku's pretty hot." Renji said cutting his eyes at Kaien.

"Ew, that's my sister."

"So? She's Ichigo's cousin and I think she's pretty hot, right, Ichigo?"

Ichigo just rolled his eyes, and lay back down on the grass.

"The third year teacher Mashiro Kuna's pretty cute." Ashido added.

"She's an idiot."

"So, what's that got to do with her being hot?"

"She's a pervert always wearing those shirts where her tits are falling out acting that she doesn't notice." Renji added lazily, not that he minded.

"I think she's dating Yadoumaru sensei."

"No way."

"They seem too 'close', you know."

"Whatever."

"I bet she's a beast in bed though."

"Who?"

"Yadoumaru sensei. Do you see how she's always biting in the end of her pens and shit? That means she loves sucking dick."

"You wish."

The boys continued their conversation. Ichigo wasn't really with them; his mind was stuck on that new teacher. _Rukia_. He was wondering what she looked like. Suddenly the faceless girl from his dream flashed in his mind.

Then there was Kisuke. Kisuke was in mad scientist mode now. Something that Shuuhei had said clicked for him.

_Put this place on lock down….._

It couldn't rally be that hard. Everyone was leaving for vacation. The school would mostly be deserted. His mind kept turning the idea over and over.

They could do it. The more he thought about it the more it made sense to him. They could put the campus on lockdown and have their way with Yoru- the teachers.

"I know that look," Grimm said catching the excitement that was brewing in Kisuke churning brain. "What are you smiling about?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing." Kisuke said absently, but he couldn't hide the smirk spreading.

"Nothing my ass, what is it?"

"We could do it."

"Do what?"

"Put the school on lock down." Was Kisuke's excited reply.

"What are you talking about?" Shuuhei asked incredulously.

"Summer break is here." Kisuke began trying to contain his enthusiasm. "90% of the students are leaving. Kyouraku's got a whole bunch of meetings he goes to at the start of summer cause he been putting them off since the start of the year, am I right Kaien?

"Yeah."

"Remember last year he was gone for like 3 weeks for a bunch of board meetings?" Kisuke continued his quickly.

"Oh yeah."

Grimm loved where this was headed and as the other boys listened, they couldn't help but get excited at the possibilities too.

"So…. When he's gone we can put the school on lock down and run this place."

"Wait. Wait!" Ashido said loving the idea but not wanting to get his hopes up . "There's no way we can just do a teacher, not like those maids."

"Why not?"

"Because we can't. They're teachers." Kaien replied woefully, there was a hint of naivety and innocence in how he said it.

"What are you nine?" Grimm snorted at Kaien staring at him, almost disgusted by his remark. "It's a nice dream, but…, " Grimm continued seeing the fatal flaw in the plan. "They're never just gonna give in cause we ask. Cause I've been asking Halibel for the last year and she says if I do it again she's gonna have Kyouraku expel me."

Kisuke shook his head to their doubts; he wasn't giving up this idea.

"I know that look, just let it go Kisuke." Ichigo said trying to hide the fact that he was a little unhappy that it wasn't going to work as well.

"NO! We can do this we just got to find a way to make the teachers a little more willing."

"I'm done," Ichigo stood up to leave.

"Sit down and hear me out."

Ichigo cocked his eyebrow then looked at his other friends and sat back down.

"We're not hurting anybody. I'm not talking about using ruffies or anything. Just like aphrodisiacs to put people in the mood and make them act on what they are already feeling, cause I know Yoruichi wants me. Do you see how she shakes her ass in class?"

"Yeah and Rangiku knows we're all looking at her tits or else she wouldn't wear those low cut shirts." Shuuhei said still stinging over the fact that Renji had tasted the forbidden fruit.

Ichigo knew they were like dogs with bones and now that they were on to this idea, they wouldn't give it up. Even his cousin Kaien seemed to be going along with it. He'd stick by them and make sure they didn't get themselves into too much trouble though.

.

Kisuke was a man possessed. The idea was just too intriguing to him. The more he thought about it, the more he knew it could be done.

The only 'thing' was how to get the teacher's to play nice.

He had spent the rest of Saturday afternoon researching online for aphrodisiacs. However, it seemed hopeless. He would have had to give them in such huge quantities or over long periods of time to get the desired results.

But with the right equipment, he could make something himself, something with concentrated power. Yet, there was only one person who had the equipment he needed and maybe even some of the supplies.

Dr. Ishida. He always stayed in his office for the most part, which would make it really hard to search for what he needed.

Kisuke was enraptured by the idea now. Everything was falling into place. The school would almost be deserted in a week or so. Kyouraku would, no doubt, be gone. The limited staff would make it easy for them to do what he had in mind. He had to do his part to make it happen. He knew he'd need help though, at least someone to watch his back.

"Hey, Grimm, wanna help me out?" Kisuke asked as the group was watching TV that evening.

Grimm too was possessed by the idea and knew Kisuke hadn't given up on it. He loved the crazed look on Kisuke's face must mean he had a plan. Grimm gave a wild and wicked grin as Kisuke laid out his plans in the back of the student lounge, telling Grimm what he needed to do to get them underway.

"I'm in."

.

**Sunday. Very early morning.**

Kisuke and Grimm were awake and roaming the halls of the school long before the kitchen staff was even up.

The elaborate decor and intense silence of the predawn made the school seem like a mausoleum, as they made their way to Dr. Ishida's office. Traveling all the way to the first floor and near the back of the school on the east wing they made it to the infirmary.

Kisuke put his ear to the door and turned the handle slowly. It opened. He stuck his head into the waiting room the lights were off and he looked back at Grimm who was looking back and forth down the hall.

"C'mon." Kisuke whispered waving him in. Kisuke turned on his small flashlight to guide them. They walked slowly trying to make as little noise as possible, heading down the hall to the exam rooms. The small office had several but there was one that was never used. One Dr. Ishida kept locked. Kisuke had gone down the hall to that very one.

The door was locked as usual.

"Fuck." Kisuke hissed. The thought of breaking in crossed his mind.

"Let me handle this." Grimm said pulling out a small black pouch that had several small metal tools in it. "I thought we might run into something like this."

"Right." Kisuke said taken aback by his friend preparedness.

Grimm stuck two of the thin metal tools into the door and worked them around until there was a click and the latch popped. Grimm pushed the door open with a sly grin.

Kisuke smiled warily, now aware of hidden skills of his longtime friend.

They crept into the exam room, Kisuke pulled out his flash light scanning the room.. It was much different the other exam rooms. Tall cabinets with glass doors lined all four walls and each shelf of the cabinet was filled with several dozen vials. Kisuke began inspecting the vials to see if there was anything, he could make use of. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for but he knew he'd know when he found it.

What he wasn't expecting in the last cabinet were the shelves full of herbs, oils and extracts. To the lay person the vials held well known holistic remedies but from Kisuke's research he realized that all vials in a cabinet at the back of the exam room was full of emollients, extracts and tinctures used to **produce** and **enhance** sexual desire and enjoyment.

He couldn't believe their luck, but it also got him thinking.

"What the hell does he do back here?" He whispered to himself.

Suddenly the unnerving quiet of the dark exam room was shattered but a sweet feminine moan. Kisuke and Grimm stood rigid, frozen thinking for an instant they had been caught.

Kisuke slowly lifted his flashlight pointing it at Grimm.

"What was that?"

Grimm shrugged, half afraid to look around, his face still taut and alert.

Then it came again.

Kisuke shined the flashlight over Grimm's shoulder.

"There's… a door."

Grimm turned around seeing the outline of it. Kisuke joined and they both pressed their ears to the door.

.

Dr. Uryuu Ishida wiped his brow, his pelvis still bucking. He was stark naked with the exception of his glasses and black dress socks. Sweat poured down his body as his fatigued muscles began to strain.

Working at the academy with the healthy strapping young men left the doctor with a lot of free time on his hands and time to indulge in his own abject research.

His hands clamped down on his nurses hips. She was on one of the beds in a back room, in the Kaji No Dansei academy infirmary. She was completely naked except for her paper nurses hat and the white leggings she wore under her pink and white nurses uniform. The nurse was on her knees, leaning forward, her back arched; her round firm pale ass up in the air. Her long hair sticking to her dewy back. Her eyes closed in ecstasy. Nipple vibrators causing her beasts to wobble slightly, her arms were secured behind her back.

The gentle hums of several vibrators were heard along with the nurse lustful panting. The nipple vibrators taped on her chest did what Dr. Ishida could not as he continued to pound into the young amber haired nurse.

"Are you close Nurse Inoue?" he panted.

"Almost." she chirped happily.

Almost. She said that every time. Uryuu was almost at his limit. The current amatory compound, batch 434 to be exact, that he had meticulously massaged into every inch of the girl had turned her on like a light switch and they both hoped would be the one to help the young sexy nurse climax.

They had been unsuccessful all the times before, but today's experiment had seemed hopeful until the one hour mark was reached.

Dr. Ishida had been consumed with the desire to help his young nurse out and when his first attempt had failed miserably, he had made it his life mission to make Orihime Inoue come.

He was tired, dark circle under his eyes; he was dehydrated most of the time. The challenge and his promise to the wide eyed girl urged him on, along with the fact that he was constantly having sex with the beautiful girl. Oh, the sacrifices he made for science.

The evening' s experiment was looking like a failure( they had been at it so long Uryuu was unaware of the time and that Sunday morning was upon them. Suddenly, he felt the walls of her insides twitching and contracting around his prodding member. His face brightened at the prospect. Orihime's moans mounted as she wiggled her hips throwing her head back.

"I can't hold it any longer Nurse Inoue."

"Please come inside me doctor."

Those were always magic words for him and his body exploded, rolling his pelvis into her, his hot cum busting into her in thick hot gooey ribbons.

Dr. Ishida stiffened as the pleasure overloaded his sense, his vision whiting out for several moments until he curled over his nurse and test subject. He lifted his head lazily.

"Did you come?" he choked out.

"No... Sorry, doctor." her voice was still like sunshine, even in this bitter defeat. Dr. Ishida collapsed exhausted on her sweaty back.

.

The exam room door was locked and with the exception of several dozen small vials missing, nothing looked out of place.

.

To be continued

Thanks for reading- please review


	4. Chapter 3

**Erotic Education- Vol. 3 Bukkake Academy**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Monday.**

Kisuke Urahara's gray eyes were wide as the bright light from his computer screen flickered making him look manic and wild. Though over the last 12 hours he was constantly on his computer, but he was no nerd. He sat bare-chested only wearing his red school pants, his shirt still on his bed, ready to be dawned right before he went down stairs for his classes. With his lean athletic body, no one would know he was a regular mad scientist, though his looks were reminiscent of a gorgeous laid back surfer. The last 12 hours he and Grimm had been the chemical brothers mixing and remixing different batches of potent aphrodisiacs that they planned to administer to their unwitting female teachers.

"This'll work," he said under his breath. The excited sandy blond boy turned from his desk in the large dormitory room. The blue and white color scheme of the room was rich and definitely masculine. The two full size beds were on opposite ends of the spacious room. Kisuke looked at his bunk mate and friend laying on the bed staring into space. "This is gonna work."

Ichigo, his orange spikey hair over his head like a mane, looked passively in his direction then put his hands behind his head before looking back at the ceiling.

"I'm telling you we can do this. You still want to do it, right?"

Ichigo's face didn't give away what his body was screaming. YES! Yes! He wanted to do it. Though only 17 years old, he was a man for crying out loud and he had needs. The maids were very expectant of him and his friends' advances. And though, He had been able to keep the head chef Nel to himself but he wanted more. But what.

Of course, he wanted to, but he didn't tell Kisuke that and just stared at the ceiling.

The door to their room flew open.

"So, Urahara what's up?" Renji , his tall lean body burning with excitement, stalked into the room, his voice a low husky growl of delight. He was pulling his magenta hair out of the braid it was in and started putting it up in his normal unruly ponytail.

"Ichigo may not be excited, But I am! We can do it!" Kisuke said again focusing back on his computer.

"Really?" Renji's eyes were wide as saucers. Stopping in his tracks his gaze glazed over as he thought of what lay in store for them. His pants tented immediately.

"Yep. That storm, that every channel is predicting, is actually gonna be a bit stronger than they originally thought. I don't know what programs they're using but it's all right here." Kisuke pointed at the screen of his computer but Renji was still daydreaming. Kisuke pouted. "No one appreciates all I put into this." He brushed his hair out of his face, slumping in his chair with his arms folded.

"I do, I do! I just don't care about the inner workings as long as it actually works. So, when's it gonna hit?"

"In the next 6 days or so, but it's gonna be huge."

"That's all we need right, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo didn't move.

"What's with him?" Renji directed the question towards Kisuke as he jabbed a thumb in the silent boy's general direction.

"Don't know." Kisuke shrugged.

"Are you getting cold feet, Ichigo? I'll be happy to take your portion too." Renji chuckled lewdly pulling up a chair beside Urahara and checking out the screen that had weather patterns repeating on it just like on the news.

It still didn't make sense to him. And probably never would.

"Sooo! What do we have, Urahara?" Grimm said happily, bringing his hands together in a loud clap before then rubbing his hands together as he entered the room. He had never been so happy to see summer break coming.

He and Kisuke didn't tell anyone about their 'finds' in Dr. Ishida's office, or Dr. Ishida's experiment with his nurse. Just in case it came back to them, the others wouldn't have to lie. Plus with the sensual concoction they were brewed up, they didn't want any resistance with that either.

When the time was right, a few drops in a cup of tea or soda for the teacher they had their eye on and in no time she'd be willing and ready. Not that Grimm cared but Kisuke assured him that the tincture he was making would only exponentially heighten whatever desire was already there. And Just make the women a bunch of willing and happy, soft bunnies.

The classes at Kaji No Dansei Academy were just starting for the day and the Mag-7 were meeting in Ichigo's room as they had done for the last 7 years. But this meeting was one of the greatest and most important ones they would ever come to have.

"Wait till everyone gets here. I don't want to repeat myself." Kisuke said sounding annoyed.

Ichigo, Kisuke, Renji and Grimmjow were soon joined by Shuuhei, Ashido and Kaien.

The door was shut and secured before the handsome group of boys huddled around Kisuke's computer speaking in hushed voices.

"Well, come on! We're all here now." Grim said anxiously.

"Ok, ok." Kisuke looked over his shoulder at Ichigo who still hadn't moved.

"The storm that's rolling in is going to be at least twice as big as what they thought it was going to be. I don't know what programs-,"

"Who cares about the program, Kisuke!" Renji said interrupting Urahara's presentation again.

"Fine. Any way, we can totally do it. What we need to do," Kisuke said without grandeur. "Kaien you need to get us Kyouraku's schedule, classes end this Friday."

"I don't think the old man's leaving until Monday."

"Shit."

"The question is how are you gonna get Matsumoto and the others to go along with this."

"I got that covered." Kisuke said glancing up at Grimm. "Don't worry about it. Just remember what I said. When I do whatever I'm going to do, it's only going to greatly enhance desire that's already there and make them more willing to act on their sexual impulses. That's all."

"How are yo-,"

"Don't worry about it."

The four teenagers stared at their blond friend. If he could actually do it, what did they have to lose.

"Just remember I got Yoruichi."

"You don't just get her all to yourself." Grimm said angrily.

"You take Halibel."

"I want them both."

"I didn't know we were picking our harems, I thought it was a free for all." Renji said looking confused.

"If we're calling it, then some ones gonna have to share. Only 5-6 teachers will be remaining here. And maybe seven with that new teacher coming in today that's taking over for Hinamori. Just depends on how cute she is I guess." Ashido replied.

The boys got louder talking about who they wanted and where.

"Shh! Keep your voices down." Kisuke said waving his arms. Even though this was he and Ichigo's room, They still shared a hall with not only their friends but also several other boys.

"I did catch Gin snooping yesterday." Kisuke said his eyes narrowing as he remembered walking in on Gin in his room, a long fox like smile painted on his face as he began saying that he dropped by hoping to borrow a textbook. "But I don't doubt that he knows there's something up."

"Right. So, who's gonna be here, student wise, once summer break starts?"

"All of us," Renji started, "Gin and Kuugo. I think Shinji Hirako will be here too. That's pretty much it student wise. The maid staff will be cut by more than half. Nel Tu-o and some other kitchen staff will be here and the majority of the maid staff… Umm, Starrk, the grounds keeper will be here. Then…Oh yeah! Kuchiki-sensei will be here too."

The teenage boys groaned. Even Ichigo squirmed in his bed, though he said nothing.

"But once the semesters over he normally stays at his place."

"The last thing any of us want to do is run into him."

"Teachers will include, Shihouin," Kaien nodded to Kisuke. " Matsumoto-,"

"Done that!" Renji said with a snort just to irk Shuuhei.

"I'll take, Matsumoto," Shuuhei said quickly, his voice cracking.

"You can't wait, can you?"

"We haven't decided on that." Kaien said trying to get his friends to focus, he had yet to be with any female and he wanted an even chance with them all. "Then there's Halibel, and Sarugaki."

"You forgot Kuukaku."

"Hey! That's my sister."

"What? You don't have any incest fantasies?"

"Shaddup."

"Onee-chan, onee-chan! You feel so good!" Grimmjow raised his voice contorting his face and rolling his pelvis as he teased his younger friend.

"SHUT. UP!"

"Well, that leaves more for us, Kaien wants no part of Kuukaku and Ichigo's not gonna want to do it with his cousin, are you Kurosaki?"

Ichigo wasn't worried about Kuukaku they would have to take care of her. She was pretty tough.

"Anyway," Kaien continued when his cousin still made no attempt to join in the conversation. "Dr. Ishida and his nurse Orihime Inoue will be on the grounds."

Kisuke and Grimm looked at each other knowingly. After what they had heard in Dr. Ishida's office, they knew those two would be the least of their problems.

xxx

Rukia Kuchiki stood as the throngs of people swirled about her in the train-station. The form-fitting light blue cotton dress she was wearing clung to her small frame deliciously. Straight off the train and she was already turning heads. She held her jacket and bags in front of her, staying near the front entrance of the station.

The school informed her they were sending over someone to pick her up and she didn't want to make a bad impression by making them have to seek her out.

Rukia had gotten the call out of the blue asking if she wanted to start work much earlier as opposed to two months from now when summer vacation was over. She was more than eager to jump at the chance. She didn't want to pay another month's insanely high rent at her apartment.

Now she would be able to live rent free, be waited on hand and foot, plus she'd be able to be around _him. _He was her only family now, and it had been several years since Hisana had left them. Maybe they could have some sort of relationship now. Rukia smiled hopefully, scanning the crowd.

"Hey you! With the big eyes!"

Rukia looked up to see a beautifully thin, brown-skinned girl, with long flowing amethyst hair, waving her arms wildly to grab her attention. The gorgeous girl was standing by a small red and sporty looking two door coupe across the street from the train station.

"Who me?" Rukia mouthed, looking around just to be sure.

"Yeah, you! Come on." The girl waved a hand, beckoning her forward. Without thinking, Rukia smiled, skirting thru traffic to the girls car.

"You could have taken the cross walk." The girl said giggling as car horns still bleeped and blared from Rukia's careless dash, some people pointing to the traffic light a few feet away from where Rukia had crossed.

"Oh." Her faced red with embarrassment.

"Ha-ha, that's cool. You're crazy! I like that!" the girl said as she took Rukia's bags and went to the back of the small hybrid to place them in the trunk.

"Wait…who are you?"

"I'm Yoruichi Shihouin. I'm you're ride, and your co-worker." She said while opening the driver side door. Rukia, taking the hint, walked around the car to the passenger side and got in.

"Oh, I'm Rukia Kuchiki. How did you know…?"

"We have a teacher named, Kuchiki, that has a picture of you in his office." Yoruichi turned the key and revved the engine.

Rukia froze.

"That picture is…of my sister."

"Hmm? Ohhh…," Yoruichi looked over at her petite passenger, as said passenger stared down at her lap.

"She died a few years ago." Rukia's voice was solemn.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yoruichi said, and then waited another moment before putting the car in gear like a race car driver and jerking the wheel, making the car speed up violently before jumping into traffic.

Any sadness that Rukia was feeling was quickly replaced by fresh fear as Yoruichi zipped and zagged through traffic.

"So, are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Rukia clicked on her seat belt with one hand, her other one digging into the fabric of the seat.

"You can't be faint of heart here. They'll eat you alive. That's the reason you're gonna start teaching immediately. They literally ran poor Momo Hinamori from the school; I found her crying at the train station three days ago." Yoruichi talked calmly as her eyes scanned the traffic and several cars a head of her before allowing her foot to hit the gas and again she began weaving wildly thru the string of cars on the highway.

"The boys are a wild bunch, all 500 of them. Most of them have already taken off for summer break, then the rest that are leaving will go over the next few days, but you'll see come October. Right now we're gonna be down to about 10, 15 maybe 20 at the most over the summer, but don't underestimate them. They're energetic and horny."

"Does Kyouraku condone that?"

"Yeah, he's the biggest pervert you'll meet. But he's harmless. His assistant Nanao Ise has him on a pretty tight leash. But you can walk down the hall and from out of nowhere; our wonderful principal's hand will be squeezing your ass. If you don't think you can handle yourself, we'd better turn around now because you're walking into a totally male dominated and sexist environment." Yoruichi paused glancing over at Rukia. Gauging her reaction. She smiled seeing the younger girl seemingly unmoved. "Good, obviously you wouldn't be here if you hadn't signed that contract for employment. So, I'm sure you're well aware of what you're getting into, seeing as you've agreed to all of it when you signed."

"I'm not worried; I have a pretty good roundhouse kick." Rukia said flexing her muscles.

"Ha, I love that!" Yoruichi chuckled.

They had exited the highway and were now heading into more of a wooded area. Yoruichi drove as if she was still on the highway though. The low hum of the revving engine totally drowned out by the rocks and dust kicking up around the small car that was traveling like a bullet.

"Have they done anything to you?" Rukia asked nervously, trying to relax as the car careened around a corner.

"Me? Nah. I got a mean left hook." Yoruichi flexed with a big goofy smile, taking her eyes off the road a little too long for Rukia's liking. "So, I can take care of myself."

Rukia giggled as she watched the scenery zip by. She felt very relaxed and at ease with this new girl, who drove as if the wheels of her car were on fire.

"But I've heard things." Yoruichi had done more than hear things; she had walked in several different times on different students that had taken a keen interest in their teachers. She stayed and watched, though she'd never admit to it. It was her left hook that probably had kept even the bravest and horniest boy from trying anything with her.

"Just be aware, Kuchiki-san, is all I can tell you."

"You may call me, Rukia."

"Ok, Cool. But really. Be careful, Rukia." Her voice had stern concern, which sent a jolt through Rukia.

"They've been restless more than normal lately; maybe it's this storm that the news keeps warning us about or maybe its summer break coming up. But whatever it is, I can feel that there's something in the air. Anything could set them off."

Yoruichi continued to tell Rukia about how her life at the school would be. They weren't required to wear the maid costumes she had heard tell of. She told her of the other teachers, besides her brother-in-law, which would be on campus. Everyone was pretty cool to work with. The job was fun, though it did have its moments. But for the pay, it was always outstanding and pretty much worth it.

Rukia eyes were wide, taking the quickly changing scenery as they snaked deeper into the wooded foot hills of the Karakura Mountains. She gripped her seat looking nervously out the window as Yoruichi sped headlong down the two lane bridge that was about 100 yards long and connected them to the rest of Karakura.

X

Ichigo didn't even remember getting out of his bed and heading outside to the front of the school. But here he was, waiting. His eyes focused like a laser down the long drive of the school. Shihouin-sensei would have to come this way even if they headed to the teachers quarters first. And the new teacher would have to be with her since they would have to be in homeroom within the hour.

His heart skipped a beat; he hadn't realized how excited he was. _Rukia Kuchiki._ The name just did something to him. Plus the fact that the girl in his dreams always seemed to accompany the name.

The whole school wanted to get a look at her. More boys than normal were loitering in the front driveway of the school. Which was totally annoying Ichigo.

He could see dust in the distance down the long driveway of the school. It had to be Shihouin-sensei. She drove as if she was possessed by the Stig.*

Within minutes, Yoruichi was pulling around in front of the school dust filling the air, debris flying about the small red car. Ichigo's breath caught as his eyes narrowed, his head craning, trying to get a look into the car.

"Welcome to your new home, Rukia." Yoruichi said happily and proudly. Rukia, her heart pounding from the insane driving, was struggling to unbuckled herself.

Ichigo was breathless. He watched transfixed as a pale, petite and dark-haired girl stepped out of the car. Rukia smiled as she stepped out and was completely floored by the up-close grandeur of the school.

"Sugoi." She said like a little girl, her eyes so wide they almost took over her whole face.

It was that smile. **THAT SMILE!** That he had seen every night for almost 6 months.

The rest of the Mag-7, gathered around behind him as they all stared at the uniquely beautiful new teacher who stared awe-struck at the lavish school.

"I want her." Ichigo said without hesitation.

.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading… please review

*the Stig -tame racing driver from Top Gear


	5. Chapter 4

**Erotic Education: Bukkake Academy**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Monday**

**.**

Rukia couldn't stop smiling even when her cheeks were beginning to hurt. Everything was so unreal. She walked side by side with Yoruichi as the gorgeous purple haired teacher gave her a tour through the halls of the school.

The high ceilings of the building added to the grandeur. The walls displayed great works of art from around the world to help stimulate and inspire the young minds.

The main doors of the school, which were some 12 feet high of thick oak, opened to a grand foyer with the school crest emblazoned on the glassy marble floor. Several dozen feet from that a large spectacular stair case lead up to the upper floors of the school and at the top of the first flight of the stairs, a beautiful stain-glass window that caught the morning light in it multicolored glass. The school was not stuffy, by being filled with thick heavy dark woods, with the exception of the beautifully carved entrance doors, the rest of it had a modern almost Spartan look. Benches and settees adorned the walls, a circular sofa was just to the side of the staircase so that students could rest and stop to study or talk before their next class. It was a stimulating environment. The neutral beige and creams were set off with splashes of turquoise and greens and some orange and deep crimson thrown in.

It was so hard to take in everything. It would take her, she figured, a full month or two to fully learn her way around the magnificent school. But right now she just delighted in the grandeur of the building. She smiled seeing the maids dressed in lavish costumes walking the halls or cleaning. The still many male students that hadn't left for summer vacation, watched her eagerly. Whispering and displaying smiles all the while. She heard Yoruichi's name being whispered but she also heard a lot of, "Who's the new girl?"

"You're going to be very popular here, I can already tell." Yoruichi whispered to her seeing the intense and lusty looks from the students.

Her new presence and popularity was immediately evident when she got out of the car and was greeted by one of the upper class men that were present when she arrived.

'_What was his name? Kano... Kano.. Kano, Ashido. That was it! Mmm…' _Rukia giggled as sensual perverted thoughts flitted to her mind, immediately thinking of the handsome young man shirtless, helping her put away her bags in her room.

A pang of lewd guilt made her shake off the thoughts, but wasn't that why she was hired. To be eye-candy for the eager young men. There was absolutely no reason she couldn't enjoy the view as well.

"This is the medical office."

"Medical?"

"Yes, we have a full-time Doctor and Nurse on staff." Yoruichi knocked on the half-open door of the office.

"Ahh!... Yes?" A rushed almost panicked voice came from the back of the office as Yoruichi and Rukia made their way into the room. It was large, white and very sterile looking. Like any other hospital waiting room.

"Dr. Ishida? It's me Shihouin. I've brought the new teacher."

"Ah... one moment!"

Yoruichi shook her head. Dr. Ishida knew she was stopping by and whatever he and that airhead nurse were up to in the afternoons could have at least waited a couple of hours.

Uryu came walking briskly from the back office straightening his tie. His face was flushed and glistening, and his brow sweaty.

"Ah, you must be-,"

"You have something…," Yoruichi said tapping her chin and Uryu looked at her puzzled for a moment. "On your mouth you have something."

"Hmm?" Uryu's eyes widened. The evidence of his visits between the young nurses creamy thighs clear as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his mouth. His face was red and Rukia stared at her feet while Yoruichi roller her eyes as he did.

"You'll have to forgive me," Uryu said holding out his hand to shake Rukia's, "I was just having a bite to eat."

Yoruichi chuckled, seeing Nurse Inoue peeking from the back.

xx

"**I TOLD YOU SHE WAS MINE**!" Ichigo shouted so irate he was seeing red. His muscles flexed as his head throbbed with anger.

Ashido's back slammed against the corridor wall as Ichigo's forearm pressed against his throat.

"I can't help it if you were too slow to say hello to the new teacher." Ashido choked out while smirking. He had rushed past Ichigo, who was still in a bit of a stupor upon seeing the beautiful petite teacher. Ashido wasted no time in introducing himself to her and offering to help her in any way he could. What was even better, and more than likely caused his current row with Ichigo, is that the beautiful waif of a girl seemed to be receptive to him.

"I didn't have the chance too!"

"That's what I meant by too. slow." Ashido let his words drag out with a cocky smirk.

"You asshole!" Ichigo slammed his dark-haired friend into the wall once more. Lower class men who passed by stopped and stared, trying to see what the scuffle was about. Till they were chased away by Grimmjow and Renji.

"What am I supposed to do? You acted like you wanted no part of this and now that some hot new teacher's here, you get her all to yourself? And I can't even say hello? Fuck that shit, Kurosaki!"

"I thought this would happen if we tried to 'pick a harem'." Kisuke calmly said shaking his head before stepping in between his two friends. "There's just not gonna be enough girls to go around for everybody to have their own stable."

"I don't want a stable! I want HER!"

"How come you get her? I think she's cute, too!" Kaien chimed in. After seeing the cute little teacher, he knew who he wanted to be his first and second.

"You already picked." Grim said raking his fingers through his thick blue hair.

"Well, now there's a new player and I want her too." Renji said.

"She's mine!" Ichigo spoke thru gritted teeth, glaring at Renji.

"Not if I get to her first, Kurosaki. Then she'll be mine." Ashido said calmly as he pushed Ichigo off of him.

"We'll see about that!" Ichigo was trying to calm himself even though his fists were still clenched.

"Oh, we will." Ashido replied defiantly with narrowed eyes. Ashido was feeling especially cocky seeing as how well the new teacher did seem to take a liking to him. He even noticed her blushing as he introduced himself.

"How about a nice little wager to see who can fuck her first?" Grimmjow snarled with a wicked grin, getting turned on by all the talk of the new girl. At least they knew that Ichigo was in the game.

His interest was piqued and he knew he'd defiantly have to have a taste of her as well.

"Count me in!" Renji shouted liking where this was headed.

"NO FUCKIN' WAY!"

"Give it up, Ichigo," Ashido said jerking away from his grip. "If this thing goes down like it seems, and she's here. She's up for grabs.

Ichigo body was tense, his fist clenched as his chest heaved with anger, staring in the faces of his friends all awaiting his answer. Kisuke's plan may be the only way he could have the deliciously cute teacher let alone the fact they were going to find a way to make it happen with or without him. And ratting them out just wasn't an option.

"Alright." Ichigo conceded angrily sticking out his chest and staring at Ashido. "If only to make sure she doesn't have to put up with the stick figure you call a dick, shit-head."

xxx

"That way is the Japanese Literature class..." Yoruichi said, and then paused, as they came to two diverging corridors. "Do you want to go that way?"

Rukia thought about it. She didn't want to surprise him. She'd wait until dinner to see her brother.

"How about later then?" Yoruichi continued while taking Rukia down yet another lavish wide corridor.

"Principal Kyouraku?"

Rukia followed Yoruichi in an enormous office. With a moderate desk in the middle of the room. Sofas lined the wall. Rukia was taken aback by the affluent yet minimalist furnishing of the office.

"To think this is the principle off; and it's so cozy compared to the rest of the school."

"Oh, this isn't his office. It's the waiting room. That's Nanao's desk."

"Really?"

"Yep, his office is through those doors." Yoruichi pointed to a pair of doors to the left of the desk that were as tall and lavish as the front doors off the school.

"Kyouraku?"

Principle Kyouraku lifted his head from between the firm, yet silky, cheeks of Nanao while she mumbled angrily. Her panties were in her mouth, her apron being used to tie her wrists behind her back. Kyouraku sunk his head between her buttocks once more lapping at her slippery slit and puckering bud of her ass several more times before standing and wiping his mouth. He pulled the string of her apron, releasing her hands, and then racing towards the door of his office before she had the chance to stand and slap him.

"Ah! Hello, Shihouin!" his eyes were drinking her in.

BRRWWWAPP!

Kyouraku lurched forward as a huge book slammed into the back of his head. He never lost his stride as he closed the doors of his office and stepped out into the waiting room still smiling.

"Nanao's cleaning. Ahh, Kuchiki-san, so nice to finally meet you! I'm glad you could join our happy little academic family."

"Thank you for the opportunity."

"I'm glad to see Shihouin-san got you here in one piece."

"Barely." Rukia chuckled smiling a Yoruichi who winked and smiled at her.

"We were just heading to the kitchen and then off to the teachers suites to get her settled in. I thought we'd stop by first for a quick hello."

"Well, my doors are always open to you lovely ladies." Kyouraku stopped abruptly as a scowling Nanao stepped from his office. Flames almost visibly coming from her eyes. "You have a wonderful guide here in, Shihouin-san." he continued nervously cutting his eyes to Nanao, hoping she wouldn't embarrass him too much in front the of the new teacher yet. "Thank you again for joining us."

"We better go, Rukia." Yoruichi said while quickly leading her out.

As much as Rukia tried to take in all she saw and learned, she still didn't have time to relax. Her arrival and tour all happened before she was to conduct her first class.

She had only a few minutes to take her things to their suite which was almost 4 times the size of her apartment, and get back across the grounds to the eager minds in class E-6.

Ichigo was watching the door of the classroom and sat straight up in his chair as Rukia Kuchiki entered the room.

.

Rukia felt like she was in a fish tank. All eyes on her as she walked to her desk

Rukia scanned the eager young faces before her. Her heart was beating so fast. She had never been so nervous. And by the looks on their faces the boys really didn't care about home room announcements.

Yoruichi's words played in her mind

_"Their teenagers overflowing with hormones and testosterone, that makes them more horny than human sometimes, and a lot of the boys don't even try to hide it. So, the lewd staring can be a little unnerving but don't forget you're in charge."_

Rukia turned her back taking a deep breath as the bell rung and began writing her name on the board. She took another deep breath

_Ready._

She turned to face her male audience.

"Hello class, my name is Kuchiki, Rukia. I'm you're new teacher, nice to meet you," Her voice cracked as she spoke and she bowed quickly in hopes of hiding her bright red cheeks and her growing embarrassment.

She held her bow a little longer than needed as snickers and chuckles rose lowly in the class, Rukia felt her face growing hot.

Ichigo wanted to help her, but he wasn't the only one with the idea.

"Kuchiki sensei."

Ichigo's mouth fell open in terror as Ashido stood to address the frightened young teacher.

"My name is Kano, Ashido. Welcome to our school." He bowed smirking at Ichigo as he did, whose jaw was still on his desk.

"Please, if there is anything I can help you with let me know. I'd be honored to help you."

Rukia felt at once relaxed seeing she had someone on her side, and her smile instantly spread.

"Well, that's very kind of you, Kano-san. Ahh," She began looking around the large desk. If she had just had more time to prepare.

"Are you looking for this?" Ashido said seeming to appear beside Rukia with a notebook. Upon further inspection, Rukia saw it was the notebook used for roll call.

"Thank you, Kano-san."

Ashido gave Rukia his most endearing smile, trying to keep his body in check as he saw her nod in appreciation. Hell, she was as good as his.

Ashido's doting didn't stop for the rest of the day as Ichigo sat watching in horror. Every time he went to make a move, Ashido was one step ahead. That was the problem when one of your friends becomes a rival. They just know you too well.

.

"That's all for today class." Rukia said at the final bell of the day. "Thank you so much for your patience as I got my bearings today. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

The boys said their good byes to the new teacher. As a dull roar of chatter erupted and the class started emptying.

Rukia stood outside the door smiling ready to answer any questions as the boys left.

Ashido spoke with Rukia on his way from class, just to let her know anytime she needed any help he would be willing to do it. She nodded in appreciation. The last of the boys trickled from the room and Rukia stepped back in ready to take a breath when she saw an orange haired boy still sitting in the middle row third seat back. She had tried to memorize the seat chart.

_What was his name? _

"Kurosaki –san?"

The boy looked up from his books and Rukia stepped back. His eyes a seductive tawny brown, were so intense and trained on her like a hawk.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

That sentence alone had Ichigo's imagination running wild.

"Ahh," he stood up. Rukia absently started walking towards him. With all the faces she tried to take in that day during her first class, she hadn't really noticed the handsome boy until now. He was gorgeous, beautiful even. _And off limits_, Rukia reminded herself.

"I just wanted to let you know that Kano-san isn't the only one that can help you out… during class."

Rukia seemed to gush at the sound of his deep voice.

"Oh… ok. Thank you."

Ichigo looked down at Rukia, staring into her big blue eyes. He wanted to kiss her right then, but the thought of her punching him in the throat flashed in his mind. No, he better wait. But he was sure she wouldn't just be relying on Ashido should she need anything now.

"See you tomorrow then, Kuchiki-sensei."

"Bye." Rukia watched, her lips parted, as he left. She let her gaze drift to his ass before turning away blushing.

Ichigo smiled as he left the classroom. Ashido immediately came running up to him. In his haste to stay by Rukia's side, he had followed her out of the classroom and hadn't been paying attention to the whereabouts of Ichigo.

"What were you doing in there?" He said in a hushed voice grabbing Ichigo by the collar.

Ichigo swatted his hands a way, unruffled.

"Creating a lasting impression."

Ashido gritted his teeth, he was trying to forestall this but it was too late now. Ichigo always had a knack with girls that was twice as potent as any of the rest of them. Just his presence did it half the time, the way he carried himself. Ashido was trying to keep Ichigo confused and better yet angry, that always put him off his game or had him making silly mistakes. But it had backfired and now he had real competition for the new teacher's attention.

.

To be continued

Thanks for reading.. please review.


	6. Chapter 5

**Erotic Education- Vol. 3 Bukkake Academy**

* * *

**Chapter Five **

**Wednesday night.**

.

They had been over three days and several hours this evening.

Grimm still in his school shirt and slacks looked back at Kisuke who was taking notes. They were down in the basement of the school, in one of the many laundry rooms with three of the maid staff. Tatsuki, Mihana and Chizuru.

The girls had been rubbing different oils into their skin or even taking just a sip and then waiting for 'something' to happen, as Grimm stood waiting for their reaction to be taken out on him. But nothing but the normal desire to have the tall handsome student to fuck them arose. They were still in control of their faculties and their normal desire to strip in front of the two boys remained intact.

Kisuke was losing heart. This should be the easiest part.

He looked down at a final vial of tincture to try. He had tried several different combinations and nothing had worked as of yet. If this last one ended up not working either, he didn't know what they were going to do.

He passed the vial to Grimm to administer to Chizuru Honshou. This particular maid rarely played nice, seeming to prefer the company and attention of the female staff to the male students.

"What does she do with this one, rub it on her wrist or drink it?" Grimm asked, but before Kisuke could answer, she had swallowed the sweet smelling liquid in one gulp, smiling sarcastically at them both.

"Oh, Chizu-chan." Mihana whined seeing Kisuke was upset.

She didn't want to be down in the laundry room when she had to do laundry and she definitely didn't want to be down there with these sweaty demanding boys now, but it was the prompting of Mihana that she showed up at all. And for the last four hours, the girls took turns trying out the blonde haired boys potions. Chizuru was tired of it all and the sooner they proved this last one was a dud the sooner she could go about her business.

Kisuke dropped his head in his hands and began shaking it in disbelief.

"Ahh, Kisuke." Grimm said unable to take his eyes off the sight in front of him.

Kisuke looked up to see Chizuru gyrating seductively, her hips beginning to roll in languid circles, her face was flushed; her heavy lidded eyes barley focused her lips moist and parted. She was stroking her body slowly; rubbing her breasts had stroking her thighs. She began to moan softly at each touch of her hand.

Grimm felt his cock twitch as he began unbuttoning his shirt. This was the kind of reaction they were looking for and Grimm was ready to reap the rewards. But to his surprise when Chizuru pounced, it wasn't on him or Kisuke, it was on Tatsuki.

"Ahh! Chizuru stop!" Tatsuki protested. But Chizuru was overcome with desire.

"Holy Shit…. That's so fucking hot." Grimm said breathlessly watching Chizuru wrestling a panicked Tatsuki to the ground. Mihana was speechless, sinking to her knees watching her two friends kissing. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel. Though her body was getting hotter and hotter.

Chizuru looked up with lust filled eyes and grabbed Mihana by the back of her neck and kissing her deeply. Grimm opened his mouth, drool forming as he watched the girls kissing. Chizuru's other hand was groping Mihana's breast. The girls kissed for several more minutes until Mihana fell back, her head instantly reeling, she opened her legs and began stroking her wet panties, mewling and lolling her head back and forth.

The two boys watched spellbound as Tatsuki continued to fight but Chizuru easily freed Tatsuki from her clothes.

They stepped back watching the show, finally sitting down on the ground as the girls kissed, and caressed each other. It was several minutes before Tatsuki seemed to relax and positively respond to Chizuru. Mihana had pulled off her panties and was stroking her warm wet flesh vigorously.

"Now we're getting somewhere."

But Kisuke cocked his head to the side watching Tatsuki and Mihana. Tatsuki's eyes popped open staring straight at him and it happened so suddenly it startled him. Tatsuki kissed Chizuru softly once more and then rolled from her roaming hands. Chizuru undaunted seized Mihana who was stroking herself to another orgasm.

Tatsuki was wearing only her thigh high stockings and shoes and was crawling on her hands and knees stalking towards Grimm and Kisuke.

Grimm loving the direction the experiment was taking looked at his best friend.

"I love you man."

Kisuke still didn't hear him, taking note of the changes in Tatsuki, whatever it was it happened to Mihana much quicker. Her pupils were dilated, beads of dewy sweat blooming on her skin, though it was quite cool in the laundry room, seeing as none of the machines were on.

She crawled right up between Grimm's legs kissing him softly on the lips. Grimm watched her as she kissed him, letting her take the lead for now. Her kisses became more insistent and she slipped her tongue in his mouth slowly. Grimm sucked her invading tongue slowly.

"Hey! She tastes sweet." Grimm said looking at Kisuke with a delighted smile on his face.

"What? Really?" Kisuke said leaning in to sniff her and was immediately caught by her lips. She **was **sweet, it was the tincture that Chizuru had drank, but it was so potent it had been transferred to Tatsuki and Mihana almost instantly, in just their kisses and now it had been transferred to Grimm and himself.

Grimm grabbed Tatsuki's face kissing her again as Tatsuki rubbed Kisuke's shaft, his manhood bulging against his pants.

Oh, the sacrifices he made for science.

.

**_Thursday._**

Ashido and Ichigo glared at each other as they walked down the hall back to their home room, they hadn't talked civilly to each other since Monday. They had been at each other's throats since Monday, vying for Rukia's time and attention. Neither one a clear winner so far.

Right now Rukia had them bringing in supplies and copies for the class. She had initially asked Ashido, who was ready to gloat, until she asked Ichigo to help him.

Every day for the last four days they had been the star pupils, much to the chagrin of each other and other boys in the class that had taken an interest in the softer Kuchiki-sensei.

Rukia had proved to be a task master, though almost as tough as her brother. Her first day jitters were gone on Tuesday when the class got unruly after their lunch break, she wasn't opposed to raising her voice or her slamming her hands on the desk to get the boys attention.

Yoruichi's words, to show them who was boss, were still clear in her mind. She even grabbed Grimmjow by the collar when he made an inappropriate remark telling him to apologize to his classmate.

At first, she thought that showing her strength may alienate her from the class but on the contrary, it only seemed to make her more appealing. She began to feel the boys orchestrated outbursts to get her attention at times.

Rukia was enjoying her new lifestyle as well. Her delicious meals three times a day, her new apartment and the job itself was wonderful. She still had yet to sit down and talk to Byakuya but it was still early. That would come in time. They couldn't avoid each other forever.

But the thing that was proving to be the hardest to adapt to were the boys' themselves. She didn't know she was such a pervert until she got to that school. Not that she was much older than any of them, they were still her students though. She could only imagine what the boys were thinking but she was shocked and sure they would be too at what she was thinking.

Each one was so handsome in his own way, so strong and so sweet at times. They were so eager to help her and please her. But just cleaning the chalk board erasers was not the way she wanted to be pleased, she realized.

In the evenings after work, she soaked in her hug tub, her hands fondling and caressing her anxious lithe body, and then diving into her deepest lewd fantasies; she picked several of the boys to be her playthings for the evening.

She felt so guilty every time she did it especially afterwards, but she couldn't help herself.

Ashido had been there a couple of times of course, but Ichigo Kurosaki had been in her thoughts every evening. That boy just did something to her.

The fantasy she had had the night before was so salacious that when she got to class that morning she was sure Ichigo knew and couldn't bear to look at him for the first few hours of class.

Her class was thinning out as the weekend approached, more of them departing for summer break. Six boys were already gone. The rains of the nonexistent summer storm had started and the room was a dull gray even with all the windows open. Rukia stared longing outside wishing she could have stayed in bed this morning with a certain someone.

She shook her head focusing on her class. The boys were reading, Ichigo and Ashido had returned a few minutes prior and she began sorting papers.

Rukia looked over her class, her eyes lingering on Ashido and then Ichigo, who looked up catching her eye and smiling at her.

Disconcerted, Rukia went back to sorting papers, trying to act as if she saw nothing.

**_Thursday afternoon._**

She had to do it. The weather made her want to crawl in bed and sleep but she had to go shopping for supplies. The clouds and constant rain made it seem that the long predicted storm would finally hit and she didn't want to be stuck without supplies.

Her classes were done for the day and she had no other excuse to get out of it. She hated shopping. But it had to be done. The rain had stopped for the most part for now though more showers were predicted for the evening the sun was peeking through the gray clouds. The air smelled clean after the rain though it was a bit muggy, so she wore a tank top with spaghetti straps and denim shorts and sneakers.

Yoruichi had given her the keys to her car and vague directions to a few stores where she could shop. Rukia knew if she got too lost, she could always ask for directions.

"Where you off to?"

Rukia turned to see Ichigo Kurosaki wearing his PE uniform. A long pair of dark gray shorts and a black t-shirt with red stripes down the sleeves. She looked at him several times from head to toe taking him in, especially his athletic legs, before turning back to the car and unlocking the door.

"I need to pick up some supplies."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I came here in such a hurry I didn't really have time to get any extras packed. What are you doing way out here?"

Ichigo was in fact half way across the campus at the teacher parking lot.

"Oh, got a little too wild in PE class. Coach Sarugaki made me jog the course of the whole campus."

"Hmm, that's tough." Rukia was trying to stay focused, while looking over her shoulder at Ichigo. "Well, I'll let you get back to work."

"Oh, I'm done. Class is over anyway." He lied. "Can I go with you? Because of the storms, they don't let us off campus anymore without adult supervision."

Rukia suddenly felt so old and incredibly insulted. She could feel the vein in her head pounding as her eyes narrowed. Her back turned to Ichigo was a good thing or eyes she would have killed him instantly with the dagger she was shooting from her eyes. She clinched her jaw and took a deep breath.

"Besides, I need some supplies too... plus I can show you some good shops seeing how your new here."

Rukia looked back at Ichigo, her blood running cold. **_Adult supervision._** The phrase jabbed at her like a knife. She wanted to punch him in the throat. But she slumped her shoulders in defeat. He was right she was an adult and she could be an adult about this.

"Sure, c'mon if you're coming."

.

Coach Sarugaki, her wild blonde hair up in two haphazard ponytails on each side of her head, barely looked out of high school herself. She had the boys running soccer drills.

"KANO! Where's the rest of your team?" She shouted her hands on her hips.

Ashido looked around. Grimm, Kisuke, Shuuhei, Renji, Kaien, Keigo, Mizuiro and..

"What the hell? Where's Ichigo?"

.

"Thank you so much, Kuchiki-san, for the ride to the city. I just want to pick up a few things before things get too crazy here." Ichigo said looking over at Rukia as she sped down the drive way of the school, his eyes glued to her creamy thighs as she shifted gears in the small speedy car. He laughed heartily to himself wondering what Ashido would say now that he was alone with Rukia.

"My pleasure, Kurosaki-san. It's the least I can do, what with how you've been helping me in class."

"So what all do you need?"

"Everything." She said blushing.

"Well, just stick with me. I was just gonna pick up some things for my friends and I. It can get boring around here sometimes and what with this storm coming and all…"

"I understand." She said while giving a nod.

"I was just gonna pick up some games and some junk food. I'll be more than happy to help you shop."

"Oh, you don't need to help… I mean… I need personal things too." she whispered the last few words as if they were a secret.

"Hey, I have two sisters and a mom, so I don't mind, personal things." He leaned in smiling slyly, whispering the last two words; taking a whiff of her hair.

Rukia swallowed hard and giggled nervously, she wasn't so sure about letting one of her students see her feminine products. And she was having second thoughts about being alone in the car with him. She already thought Ichigo was very handsome and now he was becoming increasingly charming.

"Ok," Ichigo waved his hands with a smile after seeing her resistance. "I promise I'll close my eyes but I'll be there to carry your bags or anything else for you, ok?"

Rukia smiled sheepishly, trying to keep her eyes on the road and off him, as she took a page from Yoruichi's book and sped into traffic heading to downtown Karakura.

.

To be continued.

Thanks for reading.. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6

******A/N 10.2011- STOP! If you've been reading this. STOP! Please start all over because it's been rewritten and it's totally better. I promise.**

**Erotic Education- Vol. 3 Bukkake Academy**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**.**

Rukia was trying to stay on task, she had to hurry but all she could seem to think about was Ichigo Kurosaki. Her face was flushed and her skin hot to the touch. If she didn't know better she would think she had a fever. But she didn't feel sick, quite the opposite. She felt good, very good. Her mind flashing back to her student Ichigo Kurosaki sitting next to her as she drove.

The small car seemed five times smaller with him in it, his presence was so powerful and sensual. She kept sneaking looks at him as she drove. His muscled arms, the t-shirt that stretched across his broad chest tapering down to his waist and those, long firm legs in his shorts as he stretched his legs out during the ride. His low inviting voice. Those smoldering light brown eyes, his lips that she loved to watch when he talked or smiled. And he smelled nice. He was already quite a man even at 17.

Rukia shook her head, she was his teacher. Just his teacher. That's all she would ever be. He'd want some 16-year-old girl with big boobs to be his girlfriend. Not some 22-year-old teacher who was still a virgin.

The streets of the city was filled with commuters and to her disappointment other students getting out of school. Ichigo was immediately bombarded by a pack of girls who were quite happy to see him.

Rukia waved to him telling him to meet her back by the car in about an hour. And she hurriedly disappeared in the crowd not wanting to be a witness to teenage lust.

Rukia shook her head again. She had to stay focused. She looked around the store, there were at least a few other people getting a few provisions. There was even a man in a black hoodie and jeans down the aisle from her. Then Rukia looked back at the front of the small grocery store. The older gentleman waiting at the register was happy to let her into the shop, several of the other shops were sold out of the amenities she needed, but this shop's shelves were still packed.

Rukia looked down at the price of the razors she had picked up.

"That's why they're still here. Totally over priced." Which also explained the nearly deserted shop. But not having to worry about making rent. It made it a little easier to pay the high prices, so Rukia put it in her basket along with her other items.

Rukia looked out the stores front window, It had started raining again. She checked her watch and she had 10 minutes left, before she was supposed to meet Ichigo.

A clap of thunder rolled through, it was so loud that had the windows shuddered. Rukia cringed checking her phone for the time. She didn't have an umbrella not when she had actually thought she was going to beat the rain.

She rushed to the register, placing all her items on the counter looking at the rainy dark street. The street lamps were on like it was evening, though it was barely 5 pm. A flash of lightening crackled through the sky and Rukia shivered.

"You sure you're gonna be alright on the way home young lady?" The store owner asked.

"Oh yeah, pretty sure." But she wasn't.

"Which way are you headed?"

"North, out to Kaji No Dansei Academy."

"I thought for sure you would be attending Jinsei. I thought Kaji was an all-boys school."

"It is."

"Then why are you going there?"

"I'm a teacher."

"Oh ho, really?" The pervert old clerk gave Rukia a nothing once over nt feeling so bad for having been staring at her the whole time she was in the store now that he knew she was over 18. "But you look so young. I thought for sure you were a student."

Rukia blushed. She needed that right now. _Adult supervision, huh_? She said to herself.

"Thanks." She said as he bagged up the last of her items.

"Yep. That's 125,000 yen."

Rukia fumbled with the money from her wallet, paying the man 150,000 yen. She wanted to get back as soon as possible seeing how the rain was starting. She didn't want to keep Ichigo out too late either, since she knew he had some homework that she at least had assigned him.

"Miss, don't you want your change?"

But Rukia didn't hear him, dashing into the rain with her bags, hoping Ichigo was ready. Within seconds of stepping outside Rukia was soaking wet. She was regretting wearing the just the small shirt and shorts she was in. It was clinging to her now like a cumbersome second skin.

Rukia made her way back to the car, the streets were thinning out of people as the rain was forcing everyone indoors.

She put the bags on the hood of the car as she pulled her keys from her jean pocket.

"Need some help?" Rukia turned with a smile, happy that Ichigo was alright. Her face fell not seeing Ichigo but three men staring down at her, one of which was the man she had seen shopping.

"No thank you, I can manage." she turned fumbling with her keys trying desperately to get them in the lock.

"Are you sure? You're soaked to the bone." The taller man with the hoodie said. He reached out touching Rukia's shoulder. She yanked her shoulder away, turning with scowl.

"Please! I don't need any help. I have to get back." Rukia shouted standing up straight, she wasn't in the mood for any of this, all she wanted to do now after spending a fortune was to get home.

All three men were staring salaciously at Rukia's chest. The wet shirt clung to every curve of her small body, her breasts, though small, were clearly visible, her nipples still hard and protruding from her lewd thoughts about her student.

Rukia wanted to cover herself but most of all, she just wanted to get herself and Ichigo back to the school.

"We got a nice place where you can dry off."

"Listen! I really don't have time for this." She tried to sound as forceful and confident as she could, grabbing her bags, her keys in hand as she continued trying to get the key in the lock but not take her eyes off the men.

"You need to make time." Another man said approaching her.

"You heard her!" The man stopped his approach as all three turned. A flash of lightening and a clap of thunder lit up the dark sky and there Ichigo Kurosaki stood tall, shoulders squared, body drenched with water while holding his bags as he narrowed his eyes, staring with evil intent at the three.

"I suggest you guys get outta this rain, I can take it from here."

The men momentarily stunned by the intense look of the teenager did nothing.

Rukia sighed in relief as Ichigo walked in between the three men, then began taking the keys and bags from Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san, would you please go to the other side of the car." Rukia didn't argue wanting to get as far away from the men as possible.

Ichigo unlocked the car door and opened it before reaching in and pressing the panel on the driver's side to unlock the passenger door for Rukia, who immediately jumped into the dry warmth and safety of the vehicle. Ichigo threw their shopping bags behind the driver's seat.

"Hey, what are you doing punk?" the man in the hoodie finally said seeing his prey slip between his fingers.

In one shift motion, Ichigo kicked the man in the face, his extended leg lingering in the air a few moments before he brought it down.

"Getting the fuck out of here like you assholes should be doing." Ichigo slid in the driver's seat, slammed the door, turned the ignition on and peeled out of the parking lot and down the street.

"Are you ok?" He said looking at Rukia his eyes not failing to see the wet clinging shirt and her hard nipples poking out from the fabric, the spaghetti straps of her shirt had fallen off her shoulders. His cock lurched in his shorts as he forced himself to focus on the road.

"Ah, Yes, thank you, Kurosaki-san." Rukia was in awe. Ichigo Kurosaki was amazing. Even before he had kicked the one man in the face, all three men were quite afraid of him, feeling the same raw power that Rukia could.

In the passenger's seat she could get a better look at him. His clothes too were soaking wet clinging wonderfully to his long lean muscles. The silhouette of his muscles through the fabric of his clothes had her mouth-watering. He was handsome when he was dry but now soaking wet all she could think of was getting him out of those wet clothes and into her dry warm sheets. She shook her head trying to get rid of her lewd thoughts and yet she found herself continuing to stare at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Ichigo asked looking out of the corner of his eye as he shifted gears and sped down the highway through traffic.

"Ah, oh no...I mean... do you have your driver's license?"

"Yes."

"Oh, ok. Well, put on your seat belt."

.

The sky was a deep dreary gray, the sun was sinking somewhere beyond the clouds as the campus light post dotted the landscape. The warm rain was falling steadily as they arrived back at the school. Rukia had told Ichigo to drive himself to the boy's dorms and then she would get in the driver's seat and drive herself to the teacher's suites but it was as if she hadn't said a word.

He pulled right up to the teacher building parking in front of the steps. He began pulling her bags from the backseat.

"I've got it from here." She said adjusting her shoulder strap. Ichigo's eyes focused in on her neck, then her shoulder and then her delicate fingers as she moved the strap. He swallowed hard when her hand brushed against his and she took her shopping bag from him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks again for.. back there." She looked into his eyes then away. _This car is way too small._ Rukia said to herself, hearing Ichigo breathing.

"My pleasure."

Rukia averted her eyes from his intense stare, looking outside at the weather. Silence loomed as sensual tension in the car was almost unbearable.

"Now you'll get soaked going back to the dorms Kurosaki-san."

"I could always wait out the rain with you." He flashed her such a seductive smile that her heart stopped.

"Ahh." She was literally speechless. Though her mind was screaming YES! She tried to compose herself and hide her mounting lewd excitement.

"Just for a little while?" He asked hopefully not taking his eyes from her. He could see her struggling with the idea.

"Ah," Rukia giggled nervously. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks and between her legs. She squirmed in her seat restlessly. "You better get back Kurosaki-san."

_For the sake of us both,_ she said under her breath.

"Don't you need help taking your bags up?" Ichigo persisted, feeling that if he could start anything with Rukia that would be a win regardless of the moronic bet with his friends.

"Good night Kurosaki-san." Rukia said decisively, waiting for him to get his things and to get out of the car. He smiled again, looking like the most adorable little boy.

Rukia cocked her eyebrow letting him know it wasn't working.

He sighed defeated, grabbing his bags and exiting the car.

She watched him, her eyes glued to him as his tall lean body disappeared into the rain. Lewd visions of her student danced in her head, and it took several minutes before she collected herself and stepped out of the car. She was going to soak for a long time tonight.

.

Ichigo was ecstatic as he headed back to his room. She didn't say a thing but that fact that Rukia hadn't slapped him or gotten upset by what he said when he dropped her off let him know that she liked him.

"Where the hell have you been and what's with that shit eating grin of yours?" Ashido said as Ichigo climbed the stairs to the third floor heading to his room. Ashido had been on the lookout for him since he missed PE.

He had finally seen him sprinting across the courtyard heading back to the dorms.

"What are you, my mother?" Ichigo said slightly annoyed pushing past his friend. But the thought of spending the evening with Rukia brought the smile back to his face as he looked over his shoulder at the fuming Ashido before continuing his walk.

Ashido was torn between anger and curiosity as he followed Ichigo down the hall.

Gin who had been standing in his door watching Ashido, walked into his room before closing his door.

Kisuke looked up from his desk with Grimm. They were finishing up the tincture formula that Kisuke had made. Their experiments with the three maids finally a brilliant success.

Kisuke looked quizzically at the dripping wet Ichigo.

"Where ya' been?" he asked casually.

"That's what I'd like to know." Ashido was standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest.

"I went to the city and picked up some stuff." Ichigo said throwing his shopping bag on his bed, before stepping into his bathroom and retrieving a towel. Kaien who had come from his room hearing Ichigo, immediately started searching through the bags contents.

"How'd you get downtown? No one's allowed off campus." Renji said catching the most recent bit of the conversation before he pushed Ashido into the room and closing the door.

"You can get off campus with adult supervision."

"Yeah and who-?"

Ashido's eyes widened in horror.

"Fuck! No way!"

But as he watched Ichigo's face and that smug "fuck you" grin that spread across it, Ashido knew it was true.

"So did you?"

"No, it was nothing like that."

Ashido breathed a sigh of relief.

"But when the time comes, she'll be ready."

"We'll see." Ashido said flopping on Kisuke's bed.

.

To be continued

Thanks for reading please review


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N 10.2011- STOP! If you've been reading this. STOP! Please start all over because it's been rewritten and it's totally better. I promise.**

**I know I promised IchixRuki but its coming next 2 chaps I'm serious this time. ;)**

**Erotic Education- Vol. 3 Bukkake Academy**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**.**

_**Saturday morning.**_

Grimm and Kisuke had done the early morning walk of the school before but this one was a lot different. This one would change everything. This would bring them so many forbidden delights that most boys their age only dreamt of.

The kitchen staff always made fresh squeezed orange juice and all Kisuke wanted to do was put a few drops of his elixir into it. Then all they had to do was sit back and watch.

Kisuke had wanted Ichigo to come with them to keep Nel distracted, but he couldn't be bothered and rolled over in his bed moaning about Rukia. So they were on their own.

The walk to the kitchen seemed long and tortuous. They had little chance to be seen as the rest of the students that were leaving for vacation had made a mass exodus the previous day.

Outside the rain was falling softly, it still wasn't the showing any signs of being a typhoon though. Lightening flashed illuminating the corridor as the boys made their way to the kitchen.

Once there, instead of hearing the normal clatter of pots and pans they heard the TV blaring.

x

Stark walked through the deserted grounds of the school, being the groundskeeper and what with the huge storm coming in, had given him more than his fair share to do over the last few days The last remnants of students that were leaving for the summer had made a b-line for the city yesterday as the mounting storm built to the north of the city. He'd been boarding up the windows and getting the school ready for the maelstrom.

x

_"The public is urged to stay in. This storm is picking up power coming in from the north and should hit in the heart of Karakura late this afternoon. Due to the increasing danger of the storm, many local grocery stores are being bombarded by customers trying to stock up in case there are any issues with water supply or flooding..…":_

"Please Ichimaru-san I need to get breakfast started." The teal haired cook sighed as the fox faced student kept kissing her neck. Nel gripped the counter as another wave of delicious pleasure shot up her spine, while Gin Ichimaru cupped her breast, his other hand under the many folds of fabric of the intricate maid uniform she had so expertly laced herself into and now he was taking all that hard work apart in just moments.

The handsome silver-haired high school senior was making his normal morning call on the beautiful busty maid. He had become more bold in taking her as more and more students and staff had left for the summer. This morning he was waiting for her as she came in to make breakfast for the some 20 people left on the school grounds.

"Please...ahhhh, please ..yes.. I mean, really I need to start cooking." Nel was glad the TV was up so loud so that if anyone were to come into he kitchen they wouldn't be able to hear her moans.

"I'm not stopping you." Gin said coolly rolling his hips in hers. Gin tongue slithered into her warm wet mouth. The girl sighed under his touch as his hands slipped under her ruffled panties.

"Please, Ichimaru-san, we shouldn't do this."

He stepped back and looked into the hazel eyes of the busty Chef Nel Tu-O.

"Do you really want me stop? We have all summer…So, why not get started now?"

"But-," her protests were stopped by his warm lips

.

Grimm and Kisuke were hiding under a stainless steel table in the heart of the kitchen now, there were already several pitchers out where Nel had begun squeezing the orange juice for that mornings breakfast but had obviously been interrupted by Gin.

"I guess we didn't need Ichigo after all." Grimm said smirking.

Kisuke and Grimm looked around before they stood up. When they stood they were hidden by a partition, they were totally out of the line of sight of Gin and Nel.

Kisuke began pouring several drops into each of the nine pitchers. Grimm constantly looking around to make sure they remained unnoticed, was getting aggravated at Kisuke's precision, he didn't want to wait all day for it to take effect. Exasperated, he snatched the vial from Kisuke emptying the vial almost equally into the pitchers.

"What are you doing?" Kisuke chastised in a hushed voice. "We don't need the much."

"If we're gonna do this I don't want to go half way." He whispered back looking over his shoulder as they headed out of the kitchen.

x

Uryu looked at the clear thick liquid in the small glass vial. This compound, Uryu was sure, would be the one that would finally do it for Orihime and her condition. They had tried so many formulas and potions already. This one had to be the one, because he didn't know how much more he could take. He looked at himself in the mirror, his cheeks were sunken in. The dark circles under his eyes were unmistakable along with him being underweight. He sighed heavily looking over his shoulder at Orihime smiling happily in her sleep.

He put the small vial in his pocket. He would have her take it with her breakfast, just a few drops should do it. He wouldn't tell her that she was taking it because he was sure that it was partly psychological. This way she would take the formula and when they fucked, she wouldn't have any mental hang ups. This was a slow acting potion and by the time everything was locked up she would be ready and finally he would have her coming all over his cock over and over again for the duration they were shut in during the storm.

His whole body blissfully ached as she slowly dressed for breakfast.

x

"Whooo! This storm is going to be a big one..." Kyoraku, still in his robe after his morning shower, he glanced over his shoulder at Nanao who was gathering his clothes the week of meetings that were planned.

"You're not getting out of this." Her voice was exasperated and icy.

"But Nanao-chan, the weatherman.. Err, ah, person said that its best if people stay inside over the next few days until this thing passes over."

"Due to you putting this off since the beginning of the year , you're not getting out of this. It has to be done. People are waiting to see you, talk to you, see where their investments are going. No one else had canceled their invitations so the least you can do is show up to smile and take pictures and answer a few questions."

"The least I can do is not show up." Kyouraku huffed under his breath.

Thwapp! Nanao slapped the tall pouting man in the back of the head as she pointed to his clothes so he could get dressed for breakfast.

"If we can get there early and you make an appearance, then we can at least use the weather as an excuse to leave early and head back to the hotel for the evening. But you have to show up! These meetings have been planned for weeks, the sooner we get down there the sooner we can get back, but we ARE going. Now come on."

x

Yoruichi rolled over with keen apprehension, in her bed; the luxurious sheets sliding over her taut naked body did little to calm the uneasiness. A gaping anxiety had been growing in the air and it was building with the power of the storm that was set to hit the city now within hours. She had just tried to shake it off and blame it on the weather... but it was something that wasn't letting her go. That coupled with the fact that she hadn't had sex, or any kind of sexual release, in weeks only added to the feeling of agitation.

"I may have to give Byakuya a visit this afternoon." She said stroking her thighs.

x

Ichigo couldn't sleep so he sat up on the edge of his bed. Things were working out better than they could have hoped. Kyouraku would be gone. Kisuke was working his magic. Ichigo didn't want to know what it was. Kisuke had promised he'd work something out and Ichigo let him take care of it.

"Are you ready?"

Ichigo turned in the dimly lit room to see his roommate, Kisuke Urahara, back from his covert mission, sitting on the end of his bed as well.

"I'm ready, but are they?" A wicked smirk crept over Ichigo's face, thinking of the petite Rukia Kuchiki in his arms, thrashing beneath him.

x

Rukia sat up sharply in bed as if she'd been licked up her spine. The juncture between her legs gushed with warmth. It was still dark outside, though the sun should've been peeking just over the horizon, but the storm clouds had rolled in several days ago and now at 8 am it looked like midnight.

She shook off the uneasy yet pleasing feeling to the events of the last week.. it was all still a blur.

The nagging ache of wanting to get somewhere with Byakuya was still there. Maybe trapped at the school during the storm would afford them some time now, but how was she supposed to broach the subject with him.

She had seen the hint of a smile in the corner of Byakuya's mouth when he first saw her again, not like at the funeral and the few other times he had seen her since he turned away from her.

The dull ache from his rejection was soothed by the welcoming smiles of her new class. Standing in front of them, she was proud in the last week she had become a pro. And they definitely seemed to like her, especially Ashido and Ichigo. She smiled when she said his name. Thinking back to what he had said to her a couple of days before when they got caught in the rain.

_I can come up stairs and wait with you_. Oh, she wanted to.

Rukia turned on the TV and was confronted by the weather and warnings to stay home if at all possible. Her suite was like a luxurious apartment, she could hold up here for days with the TV's, kitchen and living area along with a spare room and bedroom that was larger than her whole last apartment. But what she could really sue if she were shut in was some male company. She sighed at her own perverseness. The only make company she may get is talking to her brother. If he'd take the time to see her.

Rukia dressed quickly and headed to the dining hall.

X

The dinning hall was no less extravagant than any other portions of the school. I was long and vast, High ceileing and stained glass windows lined the walls . I was made to encompass the the whole faculty and 500 students.

But now it was and over dressed cavern of a room, deserted with the exception of the 20 or so people pooled at the front of the grand hall.

Grimm sat back in his chair at the breakfast table a smug look on his face. He had wolfed down his food and orange juice almost instantly to make sure there was nothing to distract him from what may happen. Occasionally he looked at Kisuke who had his hands steepled in front of him covering the wide grin on his face.

Kisuke had drunk his orange juice first; and unless one knew it was there, the sweet taste of the tincture was easily covered by the orange juice. Kisuke had been afraid the acidity in the morning beverage may nullify the tincture, but another experiment with Mila-Rose and Chizuru days ago had proven that was nothing to worry about.

They watched as everyone chatted normally eating their breakfast. Each person in attendance had a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice, most glasses were empty.

Kisuke stared at Yoruichi who was finishing her second glass.

The other members of the Mag-7 toggled between watching Grimm and Kisuke and watching the female teachers. They knew that whatever plan Kisuke had, he had put it into action and all they could do was wait now.

.

Uryu staggered into the kitchen, he had escorted Orihime to their table and told her he would bring her a glass of orange juice while they waited for breakfast.

He pulled the small vial out of his pocket and started slowly pouring several drops into a large glass of orange juice. The heavy lids of his eyes closed slowly and for an instant, he was asleep. The plinking of the empty glass vial hitting the ground woke him from the micro nap.

Uryū barely able to keep his eyes open poured himself a cup of coffee, before taking it and Orihime's orange juice and heading out into the main eating hall.

"What kept you, Dr. Ishida?" Orihime said sweetly. He looked around and saw that everyone else was in attendance and eating their breakfast already, along with some people washing down their meals with the freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Dr. Ishida?"

"Hmm." Uryu's woke from another micro-nap while looking into the face of Rukia Kuchiki.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a little over worked."

Orihime's face turned several shades of pink as she coughed nervously next to the doctor and swallowed down her orange juice in a few gulps before hanging her head down and hoping no one knew what they had been up to in the doctor's office.

But someone did know. Shinji Hirako had declined his parent's invitation to travel to Hawaii to see his cousins by saying that he had summer classes for advance math. They believed anything, but what he really wanted to do was keep spying on the doctor and his nurse. And hopefully make friends with the pretty auburn haired girl. He had watched for months as the two did so many perverted things. He had deduced the young girls condition and, like the doctor, was obsessed with seeing her free from the problem.

Gin Ichimaru was watching was watching the whole dining hall. Something was happening. Ichigo, Kisuke, Renji, Ashido, Grimmjow, Kaien and Shuuhei huddled together at their table. Dr. Ishida looked like he was dying and the nurse looked very guilty.

"What do you think is going on?" Kuugo Gingou asked Gin, finishing off his orange juice.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." Gin replied, his eyes narrowed, rolling his fingers over his empty orange juice glass.

x

They were breathlessly standing at the second story window watching the limo with Kyouraku and Nanao wind down the long drive of the school. They took a collective breath while uncontrollable and mischievous smiles broke out on the faces of the Mag-7 as the limo disappeared past the bridge.

"Fuck yeah, let's do this!" Grimmjow said pulling off his shirt, feeling suddenly overdressed.

"Hey wait, where's Ichigo?" Ashido asked looking around.

x

After breakfast, Byakuya seemed to disappear in thin air and the other teachers went their separate ways. Rukia didn't know what to do with herself. It was her first weekend at her new home, the weather was dreary and only expected to get worse, so sightseeing was out of the question.

She didn't want to become a pest to Yoruichi either.

She had stayed at the breakfast table for several minutes. The boys from her class dispersing as soon as Kyouraku got up to leave for downtown Karakura. She felt a little dejected that Ichigo nor Ashido had spoken to her.

She sighed heavily. She had a pint of ice cream in the small frig in her room and now was as good time as any to eat it.

Immediately upon standing Rukia felt her head spinning, she had caught herself on the table and took several deep breaths. And then … there was a flood of heat through her body. It struck so fast and sop powerfully that her body stiffen her back ached, as the current of pleasure ran through her. And like the flip of a switch, she was ecstatically happy and incredibly turned on.

She felt hot, hot like she was the most beautiful girl in the world and hot to the touch; her skin was on fire and moist. Suddenly so moist and dewy. Her heart was pounding in her ears, every nerve in her body was deliciously sensually alive and alert.

She had one thing on her mind. Sex. Raw dirty rough sex. She wanted it. She needed it. Her body was instantly aching and craving it like never before. She took another deep breath, feeling shards of delight spike through again her, as her pussy gushed with moist warmth.

"What the fuck is happening to me?" She gasped. She felt hands on her breasts. Looking down she saw that they were her own. She clenched her fists, snapping her hands down and holding them by her side. She looked around the empty dining hall, grateful no one saw her. She ran from the empty chamber ready to head to the teachers building and her suite.

Rukia had made it to the back entrance of the building before she felt another rush of pleasure sweep through her, so powerful and voluptuous that it stopped her in her tracks and she caught herself on the exit door.

She began, against all reason, stroking her legs. The thin snug cotton dress she was wearing was no match against her own roaming hands.

Her mound was flooded, as her nectar had totally soaked her panties and threatened to spill out and run down her legs.

Her clit was throbbing, begging, and urging her to touch it. Relieve the pleasurable ache that was building there. Rukia took another breath.

She didn't know if she would be able to make it home with how she felt. All she wanted to do is stroke herself, touch herself.** NO**! what she really wanted …

She bit her tongue, and hard. Her mind cleared for an instant and she stood up straight.

"Are you ok, Kuchiki san?"

Rukia's eyes widened her body responded with another rush of delight to the deep velvety voice. _NO! Not now, off all times not now._

Rukia turned to see Ichigo Kurosaki standing behind her. His gorgeous smile beaming at her.

.

To be continued.

Thanks for reading.. please review


	9. Chapter 8

**Erotic Education- Vol. 3 Bukkake Academy**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**.**

Rukia backed away from the handsome student. She was literally in no condition to be so near the attractive boy.

Her body protested sending another wave of controlling pleasure through her body. Her knees wobbled but before she could catch herself, Ichigo had his arm around her waist holding her up pressed tight to his body.

"Ahh."

"Are you ok?" he said again, knowing full well that whatever Kisuke had cooked up was working overtime on the petite teacher. His cock already stiff, having seen her in the dining hall touching herself.

"It's okay if you ask for help." He continued staring in her eyes. He could tell she was fighting to stay in control. He loved that. He determination, though she wouldn't be able to hold out forever. "I can help you."

Rukia was staring at his lips, his full moist parted lips. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to touch him, lick him…

Her hands were gliding up his arms, her body relaxing into his. Her mind was becoming hazy, the only thought of kissing him, loving him.

"Kurosaki-san." Rukia hissed breathlessly lifting her head up to his.

Ichigo smiled his eyes wide open as he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips meeting softly at first as Rukia's arms snaked around his neck.

Ichigo pressed his lips deeper into hers, as she darted her tongue in his mouth.

_She tastes so sweet. _Ichigo said to himself as he began to gently suck on her tongue.

Rukia was losing herself blissfully, Ichigo's hands on her. Pressed against his firm muscled body. She wanted to feel his skin against her. Feel him inside her.

In the back of her mind, something was screaming out. Rukia heard the whisper of it as she kissed Ichigo. He felt so good.

The voice in the back of her head got louder and louder. And louder still.

_HE'S YOUR STUDENT!_ She finally heard it. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled back from Ichigo, her hands pressing against his chest to free herself.

"What's the matter?"

"Let me go Kurosaki!" Rukia shouted in a moment of clarity, her legs kicking against him. Her foot hit the mark landing squarely on his shin. Ichigo fell back in pain and Rukia caught herself landing against the door.

She looked down at him as he grabbed his leg. She fought with everything she had not to go to him and ran outside into the pouring rain.

Ichigo stood up quickly, a wicked grin on his face as he ran into the rain after her.

.

The rain had started outside softly, non-threateningly, though the clouds were dark and ominous; and the halls of the Kaji no Dansei Academy were vacant.

On the third floor in a deserted classroom soft panting and moaning was echoing down the hall.

"Oh, Oh yeah. Yeah."

Kaien Shiba stoked himself furiously, he hadn't touched one of the girls, not physically yet, though Isane Kotetsu and Mila Rose were already covered in his cum.

They had caught the young maids doing the final cleaning of the classrooms before they would be used again during fall session and had wasted no time in getting acquainted. The beautiful soft females were quite willing to acquiesce to their demands. And the two, plus the young maid Tatsuki Arisawa, sat on their knees hungrily sucking and licking any cock that was placed in front of them.

Kaien almost fainted when the towering yet delicate Isane sunk to her knees in front of him and unzipped his pants with her mouth. She had deftly pulled his engorged cock from his pants and with no formality sank her hot mouth around his aching flesh. He had squealed in delight only embarrassed for an instant until his toes curled almost immediately and he had come on Isane's face.

She had smiled sweetly at him saying that the next time would last a bit longer, but it was Mila Rose that found that out and though it was a bit longer, it was only by a few minutes more before his cum painted Mila Rose's soft brown skin. The girls cheerily serviced the young men, their mouths not seeming to tire of the task at hand.

Ashido hadn't followed them upstairs to look for the maids. He was looking for Ichigo or better yet Rukia Kuchiki, Kaien was thinking how things had moved so quickly so easily. Even if this was all to come to an end when( and if) Kyouraku made it back before the storm hit, Kaien was happier than he thought possible.

He felt his cock swell in his hand and moved into the circle of his friends, moaning loudly. His cock erupted in hot cum that he directed onto Mila Rose's full bobbing breasts watching her full lips and sunken cheeks take in the thick long cock of Grimmjow.

Kaien wanted her, wanted her all to himself. He wanted them all to himself. He continued to stroke himself though he had just cum his cock was still hard in his hand. He looked to his right and Renji had his hands tangled in Tatsuki's hair as he bucked in and out of her mouth, slowly..

He was standing shirtless and sweaty, his head back, eyes closed in pleasure as he rolled his hips in the wanton girls young mouth, then his body froze. And he arched his pelvis into her one last time and Kaien saw her throat undulating wildly.

Was she swallowing, swallowing Renji's cum? His cock seemed to get harder in his hand. He wouldn't have thought that was possible and as he saw Tatsuki's' lips glide back along Renji's semi- hard member, she licked her lips and he came again, this time on Tatsuki's cum covered back.

Kaien's eyes widened as a moaning Mila Rose laid on her back while opening her legs and began fingering herself. Her white panties clearly moist as the outline of her puffy pussy lips were visible. Kaien was transfixed. Was this really happening, was he going to see a real vagina. Would she really let him have sex with her.

Shuuhei fell to his knees by Mila's face as she grabbed his cock and began sucking it furiously. Grimmjow took this as his cue and sunk between the open legs of the hot and ready girl. He ripped her panties from her and Kaien swallowed hard, his mouth open as he saw the delicate folds of her skin between her legs. His view was suddenly obstructed as Grimmjow began lapping at the glistening hungry slit. Kaien moaned and jerked while coming again across the wobbling brown globes of Mila's chest. She moaned again on Shuuhei's cock not stopping her rhythm of sucking and licking him. Adding her fingers as she began pinching her own nipple as she squealed and sighed from Grimmjow's oral assault.

Grimmjow rose up and positioned himself over the girl staring at her while sinking his swollen thick cock into her. She moaned into Shuuhei's cock and Grimmjow began to fuck her roughly, grunting and moaning.

"So, we're down to it, huh?" Kisuke said pulling up his pants as Isane finished sucking him off. "I'm going to find Yoruichi." he picked up his shirt and headed out of the room.

x

Kuukaku Shiba sat in the modest cottage of Coyote Starrk. As the main grounds keeper he had a place all to himself. And Kuukaku enjoyed the fact that it was well away from any prying eyes of the school and she also loved that Starrk always welcomed her visits.

"So, are you done with your work around the school?"

"Do you really care? Because I don't think that's why you came here." He said nonchalantly coming from the shower only wearing a towel at his waist with another that he was using to dry his dark brown locks. He was a hell of sight still moist from the shower, his neatly trimmed goatee, his smoldering eyes that didn't leave her as he sat on the end of his bed.

Kuukaku loved too, that he was straight forward. She also loved that he was fucking hot. She smirked as he walked into his bedroom fresh from a shower. She stood defiantly as he walked slowly to her with his towel draping around his waist while the small towel he was using to dry his hair was now around his neck.

"Well, if you're so smart why do you think I came here for?" She said as they stared at each other, each wearing confident smirks; both knowing exactly where this was heading.

Starrk took the ends of his towel at his neck, flipped it over his head so that it landed on Kuukaku's neck, then he pulled the end tight causing her to lurch forward to him. They were just a breath apart , Kuukaku still looked defiant and unimpressed, He twisted the ends of the towel so that it wrapped around her neck, she gasped for air but only out of habit as he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply on the mouth. Kuukaku grabbed his hips yanking at the towel he was wearing and hearing the fabric drop in a heap at his feet. His grip on the towel at her throat loosened as she grabbed his stiff member rubbing her thumb over the tip that was already slick with pre-cum. Starrk began groaning in pleasure before releasing the towel altogether.

Kuukaku let her hands glide down Starrk's lean body as she sunk to her knees. She stared up at him, keeping eye contact the whole time, as Starrk's lips parted in anticipation. Kuukaku took the long tumescent appendage in her hand. She stroked it gently, starting at the base and gliding her hand up the full length of him then back again. It was like a steel rod covered in hot flesh. Starrk began to slowly buck his hips into her hand, reaching down and stroking her hair as she began to tease the tip of his cock with her tongue.

Then she engulfed the stiff member all at once almost swallowing it whole. Starrk felt his cock slide down the opening of Kuukaku's throat. He grunted in carnal pleasure as she tried to swallow him even further. She bobbed her head on his cock as it rested in her throat, the odd gagging noise only heard as saliva bathed his shaft and dribbled down her chin. She continued as Starrk sunk his hands into her hair adding pressure to her head. After several minutes finally Kuukaku came up for air, taking a breath and smiling before again engulfing Starrks cock and shoving it as far down her throat as she could. With one hand she held the base of his shaft while the other slid down between her breasts, squeezing and kneading her breasts as her hand passed, to then begin furiously rubbing her dripping panties.

He turned her on so much, she was always wet and ready whenever she got within 100 feet of his cottage. And knowing they had all summer to do whatever they please only added to her delight.

Starrk had a decision to make. Finish where her was deep in Kuukaku's throat or deep in her pussy. Both were equally enjoyable. But this time he decided on her pussy, pulling back from her and pulling her to her feet. He kissed her deeply tasting a bit of himself. As he kissed her he unbuttoned her dress letting it fall to the floor at her feet. Then he slowly slid her panties down to her feet and let her step out of them. He planted soft kisses on her thighs taking care to avoid the tantalizing juncture between her legs. He stood letting his hands ride her curves up her body as he did.

"Get on the bed and on your knees." He growled in her ears. She could have resisted and made him make her but she was compliant this time and smiled, she eagerly began crawling on the bed, her round ass up in the air. She wiggled her butt invitingly at him.

Starrk maneuvered himself behind her before taking her hips and stroking his cock up and down against Kuukaku's dripping swollen pussy lips, before then guiding the tip into her hungry entrance and teasing her there just on the cusp but not inside. Kuukaku began to wiggle her hips more looking over her shoulder angrily.

"I'm in charge today," Starrk said in reply to her look before slapping her roughly on the ass. The crisp THHWWAPP of his hand on her bare skin seemed to take over the room for an instant and Kuukaku's bottom instantly redden. She stopped her wiggling for a moment, the sharp sting of the slap taking her breath away for a moment. Still Starrk played at the entrance of her hungry cunt, his hands stroking her back.

Again Kuukaku began to wiggle impatiently and again her impatience was met with a hearty slap to her back side.

Starrk smirked, taking a handful of the long wild raven hair in his hand and tangling his fingers in it before he curled over the lusty woman careful not to give her what she wanted just yet.

"You like that don't you, when I slap that tight ass of yours don't you?"

She nodded smiling. Starrk nipped her earlobe at the same time he slammed his long cock deep into Kuukaku. She yelped while arching her back trying to accept more of his length as he held her hair tight in his hand, his hot breath on her neck, as he fucked her.

x

Hiyori Sarugaki sat in her apartment suite. She had eaten breakfast then immediately had taken her leave.

School was out and if it wasn't for the weather, she would have been on her way down the coast and away from everyone.

She planned on watching movies or sleeping until the storm passed over. She sure as hell didn't want to be bothered with anyone, unless they were serving her drinks at her hotel at the Shirahama resort.

Just as that though crossed her mind, there was a slight rapping noise. She turned down the TV and listened.

Knock...Knock.

There it was again. Who would be coming to her place? If it were Kyouraku or anyone else they would have called. She looked at her phone and saw that it still had service. She stood slowly heading to the door. The knock came again.

"This better be fucking good," she said before swinging open her door.

"Ichimaru-san, Ginjou-san, what are you doing here?"

A sly smile crept across Gin's face as his eyes glinted.

.

to be continued

Thanks for reading.. please review.


	10. Chapter 9

**Erotic Education- Vol. 3 Bukkake Academy**

**A/N- I know I've been teasing you with it for a while now. Here it is! IchixRuki- Ha, I was gonna be mean and save it till the end of the chapter.**

**This chap is still in beta, so Ill update a cleaned up chapter as soon as I get it.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**.**

The warm rain was a constant down pour; she couldn't even tell where she was going. Rukia was running in a blind panic. Every cell in her body was on fire with lust. And the more she ran the more she was filled with intense need and wanting. The more her body cried out to be touched. The warm rain pelting her skin only heightened the desire. Her body ached as she thought about the beautiful boy she left behind.

But he was her student. She couldn't do anything like that no matter how they both wanted it. And it hit her, he did want her; the way he looked at her, took her in his arms. The way he kissed her.

Rukia was drenched by the rain; she had only been running for a little while, the intense erotic sensations filling her were clouding her mind. She stopped under the branches of a tree seeking shelter from the constant shower of rain.

Her heart beat like a drum, as she stood unable to move, panting wildly. Desire welled up in her as she remembered the kiss with him. His eager affection warmed her even now, a tingling in the pit of her stomach and made her shudder with delight. Her back arched in pleasure and her breathing nothing but short pants. She felt her hands gliding over her body as she licked her lips. It wasn't too late to turn around, turn and got back to Ichigo.

_But…but. _She tried to keep reason alive in her senses, but she was fighting a losing battle. Her body, her unyielding lust was growing too strong and wouldn't be denied much longer.

"There you are."

Rukia turned to face the intent lewd gaze Ichigo. Water pouring over him as he stalked closer to her.

For a few moments, she was frozen her body leaning toward him as if a puppet on strings, but suddenly she turned to run. Ichigo smirked rushing to her and he caught her wrist.

"Not this time." He said with a wicked grin, spinning her around to face him.

"Kurosaki… no." She began struggling with her last bit of clarity. "We can't.."

"It's okay I want to." He said wrestling her to the ground. She was strong and her reason was still fighting with her intense desire. Ichigo held her firmly to him falling forward, his hand around her waist and the other outstretched to catch them as they hit the soaking wet ground. He smothered her mouth with his own, as her thrashing continued to a lesser degree.

Rukia was lost all at once as Ichigo's thick tongue sunk into her mouth swirling and lapping at hers. She relaxed under his weight opening her legs as he maneuvered himself between them.

Ichigo smiled into the kiss, though, he had enjoyed her putting up a fight as well.

His hands began to roam over her body frantically.

Rukia moaned sweetly. She felt so good; she couldn't understand why she had protested so much to begin with him. Being with Ichigo even if he was her student only seemed the natural thing to do now.

Rukia raked her hands through Ichigo's wet hair, her mouth open to his as she moaned at each touch he gave her. Though her mind was clouded with lust she had never been this turned on. It was almost scary.

Their kissing was frantic and urgent stopping only as Ichigo rose off of Rukia. Though she was reluctant to let him go, it wasn't until she saw him lifting his shirt over his head that she lay back in blissful awe.

He was gorgeous; the rain slick chest was broad and heaving. Her lustful eyes trailing down to his muscled abdomen. She drank in the sight letting the thought fill and spread thru her.

Ichigo threw his shirt to the side and moved to lay back down on Rukia but her small hands went straight for his waist and the button on his jeans.

Ichigo was taken aback for a moment, Rukia stopped while looking up at him; her face wet, her eyes wide with longing... her dark hair clinging sensuously to her pale skin.

Ichigo smiled in approval and she continued hastily unzipping his pants and yanking them down to his knees. Then she stared wide eyed at the huge bulge in his black boxer briefs. Her pouty lips were parted in desire as her mound flooded thick with warmth, she could feel his eyes on her and her own heart beat wildly in her chest.

She couldn't take her eyes of the throbbing bulge and before she knew it her hands were at Ichigo's waist slower lowering his briefs, torturing them both her languid speed. But she wanted to relish this.

Ichigo was stiff with anticipation; she was taking her own sweet time and he didn't know how much longer he could wait. Her small hands at his waist was magnificent, feeling her soft skin on his sent ripples of delight through him.

Rukia crooked her finger under the elastic of the fabric at each side of his waist and slid her fingers toward the center, lifting the briefs up and over the tumescent thick rod. His magnificent manhood bounced back slapping him against his lower abs before bobbing and twitching before her eyes.

She looked up at Ichigo with a wide eyed and a giddy smile then back at his hard thick cock as it bobbled in her face.

Ichigo flushed with embarrassment and pride at how much Rukia seemed to enjoy seeing it.

She was mesmerized by the thick long beast and promptly took it in her hand. Ichigo flinched at her demanding grip.

Her thoughts were only lust and the need for satisfaction. Rukia closed her eyes in delight as she licked the tip of his cock. It was glistening with precum and very hot to the touch.

Rukia licked the spongy mushroom head several time, taking in his taste rolling it around on her tongue., His bitter flavor only aroused her more as she sunk the thick rod of flesh into her mouth.

Ichigo stiffened bucking his hips slowing and biting his lip as not to cry out in pleasure. He had had this experience before, but it was never like this. Never so damn good.

Rukia slide her hand under her shirt and began kneading her breast and squeezing her nipples as she let the mass of flesh sink deeper and deeper into her mouth each time her head descended on him, until finally its tip was tapping the back of her throat, gagging her. But she didn't stop. Her head bobbed rapidly over him. So rapidly, that Ichigo felt himself swiftly reaching his limit.

"Ssstop." He hissed.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the hair gently. But she didn't stop.

"Stop!" He said again more forcefully his eyes snapping open. If she didn't stop now he'd be spent.

"STOP, I said." He shouted grabbing a hand full of hair and pulling back his hips, denying her mouth the pleasure of sucking him off.

Rukia looked up in surprise, Ichigo's hand still tangled in her hair. His rough reaction sending shards of passion through her.

He looked over the sensual wanton expression on her face. She was beautiful, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and right now she was his.

He jerked her head back with a bit of force to let her know who was in control now. He grabbed her breast, pinching her nipple roughly. He panted as his hand slid under her shirt to her bare flesh, which was hot and inviting. He stared in her lust filled eyes as he fondled her breasts, her back arching into him.

Suddenly she pulled away from him defiantly. He stiffened thinking he had gone too far, but the coy sexy look that spread across her face as she lifted her shirt over her head and laid back rubbing her breasts with one hand; then she threw her legs open and began stroking her thighs.

Ichigo watched in awe. He had never seen a show like this. And he probably wouldn't ever again.

Rukia was free of all her inhibitions, whatever fears or insecurities she had about her body were gone. Right now, she was a goddess, a lusty goddess and she had never felt so alive, so beautiful, and so horny.

For a few minutes as she continued to writhe and moan in front of Ichigo, she forgot he was there. Sinking her hand into her panties, feeling her them flooded with her thick honey.

She let her hands glide over the puffy lips of her pussy, before sinking her fingers through the folds. She flinched as her breath caught when her finger glanced against the engorged clit. Sumptuous pleasure raced through her as she continued to stroke herself, rolling her hips into her fingers. Her clit had never been so big and so sensitive before.

She began to rub faster and faster, suddenly she was stopped. Her eyes snapped open and she was looking into the face of Ichigo.

"That's my job." He said taking her soaked fingers and sticking them into his mouth and sucking vigorously.

Rukia lay back closing her legs only to pull her panties down and off to the side. Then she spread them wide lifting her skirt so that Ichigo could get a good look at her.

Ichigo who was naked now, crawled between her legs.

He positioned himself to bury his head into her hot willing flesh.

"No, I want you to fuck me."

Ichigo was at a loss for words though his cocked twitched wildly.

He was happily nervous, his body shaking with desire as he grabbed his cock sliding it over her slick warm pussy. Rukia grabbed his head, kissing him deeply, before laying back and her head lolling back and forth in anticipation.

His eyes closed as the tip of his cock hit her eager entrance, before he let himself sink into her.

Rukia's back arched as she cried out in ecstasy. She had been fearful that her first time would be painful but this was anything but that. She writhed affectionately under the teenaged boy.

Ichigo was concentrating; He had never been so aroused in all his life. He was sure it wasn't just whatever Kisuke had used to make Rukia the delicious wanton vixen under him either.

He watched with animal slitted eyes as Rukia moaned passionately under him, her nails raking his back, her hips rolling and bucking against him. He began to move slowly in and out of her. His body savoring the sensation of being inside her. She was so hot and tight and silky.

He continued, picking up his pace only a little at a time, sawing in and out of the small girl. As soon as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him threatening to end things too soon he would slow down. The happened several times.

But Rukia wasn't liking this, when Ichigo slowed she began bucking her hips wildly so much so that Ichigo pulled completely out and sat back on his knees for a few moments, only then did he see the blood on his manhood and trickling down her thighs.

"You were a virgin?" he whispered.

"Yes." She said matter of factly. That was neither here nor there for her now; all she wanted was to be fucked.

Before he could say another word Rukia was on her feet standing in from of him, she pulled her skirt up to her waist and straddled his legs, she descended on to his throbbing cock, her arm around his neck. Ichigo thrilled at being her first and her brazen attitude now. He grabbed her breasts as she began to fuck him. Rolling and undulating her hips wildly. Her eyes closed, throaty moans of pleasure coming from her.

In this position, Ichigo was so deeply rooted in her she almost came as soon as she sat down, now her body was on fire and raw animal pleasure overtook her and her body began to shake.

Ichigo was at his limit when he realized she was a virgin and now that she was riding him wildly he was just trying to hold out until she came, which wouldn't be long. He felt her insides gripping and squeezing him rapidly and tightly.

Rukia's voice began to get higher with urgent tones, as her hips rolled and gyrated wildly.

"Haaaann…..haaannn… Haannnn. .. Ichi- Ichigo… I'm... I'm cumming!" She shouted, her hips still rolling erratically when she suddenly stiffened, Ichigo gripped her tightly as he exploded inside her just then as the most salacious orgasm detonated in unison thru them.

Their combined cries of ecstasy filled the air, drowned out only by a clap of lightening that rolled through the sky.

.

Kisuke looked up at the sky, darker clouds were rolling in from the south. He had run out to the teacher suites ready to pay Shihouin sensei a visit, but she wasn't home. He was getting angry. He really didn't want anyone until he got his hands on her, well at least that's what he kept telling himself. He was roaming the halls of the main building with only one thing on his mind. Fucking.

The tincture was working overtime on him. His cock thick and hard in his pants.

He headed to the schools indoor pool, having seen Shihouin-sensei there many times at night swimming naked. He hoped he was in luck this time. As he entered the pool area from a side door, someone was laying out listening to music by the pool. *

A flash of lightening illuminated the sky shining through the skylight. Kisuke smiled happily heading to his prey.

Across the grounds at that same moment, Yoruichi Shihouin watched the random crackled lines of that lightning bolt with awe. Then she sighed restlessly looking over her shoulder at Byakuya Kuchiki. He had a glass of wine in his hands while staring into space. Unfortunately, for her they were both fully clothed and nothing close to sex had happened in the last 45minutes she had been there.

She had come to visit hoping they could find a fun and delicious carnal way to spend the afternoon but she had no such luck, as all he seemed to want to do is talk about his deceased wife and her sister who may as well be her twin.

Yoruichi had stayed initially because she did want to help him out but now he seemed to be a broken record, and as off-putting, as the whole situation was she was still horny. Very horny, her skin was already glistening with a fine dewy sweat. She felt like she had a fever, her skin so hot to the touch. All she could think of was Byakuya naked under her. She shook her head, swallowing hard.

"What am I supposed to say to her?"

"Hmm… ahh.. Oh, how about hello?"

"And then what?"

"Byakuya, you both loved Hisana, talk about that. It's a start. The rest will come with time." She looked over her shoulder again smiling encouragingly, then back out the window. There was silence. Only the sound of rain outside that was getting increasingly louder. It began sounding like the raindrops were the size of eggs falling and hitting the building.

Another flash of lightning dashed across the sky.

"I did love Hisana you know." Yoruichi froze, suddenly his hot breath was right on her neck.

Yoruichi turned with a start, Byakuya was behind her seemingly from nowhere, staring down at her. His intense dark blue eyes aflame.

"I know." Suddenly Yoruichi was off-balance by the change in him, her lips parted as her body began to burn with intense currents of pleasure.

"No one would blame me for wanting to be in love again." he said stepping closer to Yoruichi. Her eyes widened.

"No, no not at all." Her voice cracked as she spoke still staring into Byakuya's eyes. "Bya-"

Before she could finish speaking his name Byakuya had cupped Yoruichi's face in his hand gently and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

x

Hiyori Sarugaki should have screamed when Gin Ichimaru and Kuugo Ginjou forced their way into her room. She should have screamed when they held her down and ripped her clothes off. She should have screamed when Ginjou held her arms down and Gin had his head between her legs lapping at her clit so furiously until she came so hard she almost pee'd.

But that never happened, she never screamed. Her struggling had decreased each passing moment they stayed. By the time she had sucked them both off several times she was moaning happily in delight. And now she was on Gin's lap as he sat on the sofa in her living room.

Kuugo was sitting on a small love seat that was diagonal to the sofa watching the two of them. He had his fat lengthy shaft in his hand, stroking himself.

The drapes to her suite were wide open. Even if someone were stupid enough to be out in that rain no one would see a thing as the rain was progressively getting heavier.

Gin was naked his hands on Hiyori's waist moving to her small breast ever few moment and tweaking her nipples. Her back was to his chest as she was rubbing her clit with one small hand and stroking the length of his long shaft with the other.

Her body was on fire, she had never been so turned before in her life. Gins hands on her body left trails of fabulous warmth. He kissed her on her neck looking over her shoulder.

"Stick it in." His voice sent shocks of pleasure through her.

She looked over her shoulder, her eyes filled with lust as she looked into his smiling blue eyes. Watching only him as she positioned the tip of his hot rock hard cock at the entrance of her slippery wet pussy. She lifted herself up a few inches from his lap before impaling herself slowly on his tumescent member, her body trembled as she gradually sunk down.

Gin watched with wicked delight at the carnally contorted face of Hiyori as she sank down the full length of his shaft. She was tighter than he imagined. His eyes rolled back in his head as her warm wet inner walls squeezed around him while he rolled his hips slowly.

Hiyori lay back, almost relaxing, against Gin's chest as one of his hands caressed her breast and the other lazily stroked her clit while he slowly sawed in and out of her.

Kuugo on the other hand was stroking himself furiously; his mouth was dry as he watched them languidly fuck each other.

.

To be continued.

Thanks for reading... please review.

*Being by the pool in a thunderstorm is a no-no. But for this, just a little creative license.


End file.
